The assassin fist of Ragnarok
by Shorin Fighter
Summary: What if Kenichi faced an enemy who was taught to kill? What if that enemy was a member of the assassin brotherhood? How can Kenichi fight what he can't see?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a kenichi idea I have wanted to do for a long time. I felt that the series lacked any brutal killers. I know Yami was intended to be brutal, but they didn't seem as bad as they were stressed to be, so I created one based off the assassins Altair, Ezio, and Conner from Assassin's creed. I based his weapons off the weapons used by Ezio and Conner. And I based his raw efficiency and stealth off Altair. I do not own the rights to History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi or Assassin's creed. There will little talk of Templars or the apocalypse here. This story is more driven by the character.**

Chapter 1

All my life I have never questioned why I killed people for a living. I took my jobs with utmost discretion and focus. When I received my missions I always checked to see if the target was someone who deserved dying, not just some random person. I would be sent after mob bosses, murderers, rapists, child killers. I killed them all and don't look back to this day. I will never show mercy to evil.

When I was just a kid I watched my mother and father brutally killed by mercenaries. I hid in the closet as my father was beheaded and my mother raped and killed. I had a sister too, she was taken by them and I never saw her again. Up till now I don't know why I didn't try to stop them. Sure I was weak then but dying and trying is better than not trying and living alone. But I'm stronger now, and I can definitely kill them all if I could only find them.

I spend my days living in a shitty apartment and going to school like any other teen. I am known as Hadji Nakamura. But at nights, I am Shi no Kage. Assassin for hire. I have my master to thank for my skills, but I still wish to resume my training. When I was twelve years old a man adopted me. He never gave me a name, or even showed his face to me ever. He adopted me after three months after my parents were killed. Before that I lived in an orphanage.

I remember waking up in a random car one day, I looked to the driver's seat and he was there. He dressed in a fancy tuxedo with a black faceless mask on. When we got home he told me that I was going to be the world youngest assassin. Now that I think about it I'm sure some kid in bum fuck Africa already accomplished that. But nonetheless I was still extremely young.

He trained me ruthlessly for eleven years. He taught me to be cold blooded and kill anyone without mercy. I was his only student and the only other person who lived with him. Although I did everything he asked without question, that was never enough for him. Even when I was absolutely sure I got a technique right he still punished me. He would have me practice everything in the ninja arsenal of skills. From basic sword techniques to various ways of invisibility. He provided a home and I sold perfection. Then one day when I was eighteen I suddenly woke up and I wasn't at home. The place I was at wasn't even a building. I was left in a random alleyway in the middle of the city. I was cold hungry and alone.

I looked to my right and saw what he left me. Lots of suitcases I assumed to be clothes and food. But when I opened them I only found my training equipment. My swords, bow, shuriken, chain knife they were all there. But I got count of the suitcases and equipment and there was one suitcase extra. One I hadn't opened yet. I quickly threw open the mysterious box and inside was a mask very similar to my foster dad's own mask. It was a simple black wood mask with no distinct features or face. Only two eye holes. Underneath it was a letter with no name or address. I opened it and began to read it, but all it said was, "kill."

I took no time to figure out what he wanted me to do. My years of training trained me to survive first and ask questions later. So I went from there and took my suitcases from there. I stole a shopping cart from a nearby store to make carrying them easier. So I was alone, cold in the rain dressed only in a black t-shirt and blue jeans, my shaggy hair was already soaked. I didn't even have on a pair of shoes, which didn't really bother me because of the barefoot hikes on rocky paths I had to endure which lashed up the bottom of my feet. Clothes weren't really a necessity to me, but I went into a clothing shop down the street and bought a simple pair of black running shoes.

The main thing on my mind was finding shelter. I didn't know where any apartment buildings were so I wondered the streets until I reached an old abandoned restaurant in Chinatown. Across the street from it was a brightly lit red restaurant crowded with noisy people. My training taught me to easily get into broken places like this, so I picked the lock and closed the door behind me. Sleep was what I needed now, until the rain stopped and the sun came up.

When I woke up the restaurant across the street was still crowded with people. There was activity in an alleyway next to it that caught my attention. Three men were walking suspiciously into the alley looking over their shoulders as they did. I quickly put on my mask and slung my two sword across my back. Something told me, I could make money from their suspicious activity. So I rushed into the alleyway and pressed my back to the wall.

"You called?" Said one of the men in a simple tank top and jeans.

His body was built like a professional wrestler. And the other guys were too, but they both wore tuxedos. They all looked like monsters compared to my master, but I knew better than to think they were stronger.

"Yes I have a job for you." Said the big grey haired one on the right.

"So what did this guy do?" Asked the tanktop guy.

"Are you kidding?" The man answered, "What didn't he do? Murder, rape, drugs, the works. This guy is out of fuckin control and he's an embarrassment to the family. I need you to take him out. And make it extra gruesome so the others know not to follow in his footsteps."

I quickly took this opportunity to make myself known, so I silently crept up behind them and stood there.

"How much are you willing to pay?" I asked.

The would be hitman for hire quickly turned around and pulled out his pistol, "What the fuck!?"

I then responded by pulling out my right sword and cutting the man's hand off in one swift swing.

"Uryaaaaaa!" The man screamed in shock.

I quickly made my point by cutting off the man's other arm then knocking him out with a kick to the head. Blood created a giant puddle around him which I payed no attention to. Then I turned to the other men who both had their hands on their weapons.

"I'll ask again." I said, "How much to kill the man you're after?"

The grey haired boss gulped then took out a picture throwing it to me. I looked down at his picture and saw a mugshot of a rather skinny man with buzzcut hair.

"H-his name is-"

"I don't care about names." I interrupted, "Where can I find him?" I asked

"You'll find him in his apartment next to Sedomegelka Park." The man replied, "Third floor, number 15."

"And where do I go for payment?" I asked.

"Our warehouse on the docks." He answered, "Remember extra gruesome."

I then turned around and began walking in the other direction, "I can do gruesome. I'll be there at around midnight. Just make sure you've got my money."

I then headed back to the shelter making sure to go in the back way so the obvious mobsters didn't know I was there. I then began meditating in the middle of the dusty floor. My master also taught me this as well. He said meditation helped me gain focus that will be essential during a mission. So I began running scenarios in my head as to what I would do if the man had men waiting for me in the warehouse. I had hardly been in a warehouse, but my master taught me about their basic layout. One big room with a catwalk above it and usually lots of crates below.

I decided to execute my mission two hours before the deadline so that I could get to the warehouse before the mafia guys did. So ten o'clock hit and I left. I made a quick stop by a corner store and stole a map to the city and left. I easily planned a route to the park and then the docks through the various winding alleyways of the city. The darkness of the night didn't make it hard to get across the street without being seen. Finally I got to the park and began walking through the outside of the park looking for any apartment buildings, surely enough there was only one by it, so I approached it.

I looked inside the window and saw a man working the front counter, and on the window there was a paper sign that said, "Smile you're on camera."  
So I went around to the back door and snuck into the back of the building. I looked around the corner and saw the man on the front desk and to his left there was a flight of stairs. I quickly and silently made for the stairs looking on the wall behind him that had keys on a mount. I looked at the rooms on the first floor and saw that number five was two floors under fifteen and also vacant. So I went upstairs and made for room number five and picked the lock. I did not turn on the lights and locked the door behind myself. I then went to the back of the room and climbed out the window and onto a drainage pipe and began climbing up it past a lit window which I looked into and saw a man beating his wife. I wanted to take action, but doing so would only complicate my mission so I kept on climbing. Suddenly I reached the third floor and looked inside the dark window. Laying on the bed inside was the target sleeping. I pulled out my sword and slipped it under the window opening it a crack before opening it all the way.

I crawled silently through the window and to the victim's bed. I took a deep breath and held my sword above him. Then in one downward motion I stabbed through the target's body waking him up. He screamed in pain and horror as I pulled my ninjato out of his chest. He bled furiously from his stomach and rolled around to his front trying to grab his pistol on the bedside table. I then stabbed again and began rapidly stabbing into the same spot. My sword went straight through his body and hit the floor. I could see his intestines drooping out of his body and touching the floor. But the target still shook, and I felt it could be more gruesome. So I stuck my sword into the floor and folded the victim's bed on him. As I did I could hear his spine crack and he let out one final yelp before he stopped moving. I then finished up by beheading the man and cleaning the blood off my blade with a spot of his sheets that was still clean.

I then crawled back out the window shutting it as I went and crawled back down the drainage pipe. I saw that the fighting couple had not heard the noise upstairs and the man was still beating on his wife. I then couldn't take it anymore. I opened that window as well and hopped inside. The couple quickly turned their attention to me. With the man furious and the woman crying and bruised.

"Who the fuck are you!?" Shouted the man, "Get out. I'm calling the police!"

The man picked up the phone, but before he could dial a number I cut the line. He then began charging at me attempting to punch me in the face, but I cut off his hand before he could. Blood spurted from the stump and the man screamed in pain.

"Oh my god, Takeshi!" The woman cried.

I then cut off the man's other hand. Blood now soaked the carpet and the woman got up and ran out the door. I had no intention of staying so I cleaned off my blade again and crawled back out the window. Once I hit the ground I sheathed my sword and ran across the street into the alleyway. I then headed south for the docks. By the time I got close to the warehouse I could hear sirens in the distance, but the cops were already too late. I made my way to the side of the warehouse and opened the circuit box, shutting off the power inside. I then went inside and hid in the corner by the entrance. The darkness of the stop hid me completely from sight.

An hour passed and surely enough the mob boss arrive. And to no surprise he brought ten men with him all armed with sub machine guns. They saw the darkness inside and tried to turn on the lights, but it didn't work. So one of the men walked back to the car and grabbed three big flashlights. The group all stood in the middle of the warehouse ready to kill me if I showed myself.

"Okay." Said the grey haired boss, "When that fucker shows his face wait for him to get close enough then we kill him."

The men all nodded and cocked their guns not moving from their position. I knew I had to kill them all before I could collect my money so I reached to my left and picked up a large rock. I then threw it to the end of the isle and into another shipping crate where the group couldn't see. The rock made a loud clang against the crate.

"Go check that out." The boss nudged to one of his men.

The goon crept around the corner and pointed his weapon at the crate. I then took this opportunity to get closer to the goon unsheathing my right ninjato. I tapped the goon on the shoulder.

"What the fuck!" The man turned around and attempted to shoot me, but I held his gun away causing him to shoot a crate to my left.

I then stabbed my sword through his stomach and pulled my blade upward cutting all the way up to his chest. The group was now alert and began patrolling the area looking for me. One of the men turned the corner and saw his dead and bloody comrade. Before he could yell for help I covered his mouth and stabbed through his back. I then crouched and crawled across the gap behind another crate. Another goon was passing followed by another one behind him. I let the first one pass then beheaded the other with a single swing. The first goon turned around but was also beheaded by my blade.

I then made my way past more crates to the other side of the warehouse where an other goon was rounding the corner. I then stabbed him in the chest then pulled it out and cut his neck. The sound of his dying yelp lured a nearby comrade to go aid him. I then climbed on top of the crate and waited for the goon. When he got to his comrade's lifeless corpse I stabbed the top of his head and pulled him on top of the crate with me. Then I jumped to another crate and then jumped off to the left landing in between two goons. I held both my swords pointed at their chests and stabbed them simultaneously. I then made my way to the boss who was in the middle of the warehouse with a single goon guarding him. The boss turned his head and saw me, but I sliced the gun out of his hand then the back of his leg dropping him. I then turned to his guard and covered his mouth stabbing through the back of his chest and laying him down.

The mob boss looked fearfully up at me as I approached him with my swords dripping with blood. I shook them clean then resheathed them.

"What do you want from me?" He said sobbing in fear.

I ignored him and simply opened the suitcase that was lying at my feet. I was surprised to find that the money was actually there. I closed it then turned back to the boss.

"P-please." He begged, "I'm sorry. Please I'll do anything."

I then stabbed both of his legs immobilizing him then resheathed my sword again.

"My name is death." I said, "You cannot bargain with me."

I then kicked the mob boss in the face, knocking him out and picked up the suitcase and left for the abandoned restaurant with my first pay.

* * *

**There you have it. Man I hope I did a good job making Hadji a brutal enough killer. Sorry I didn't get to any Kenichi stuff yet, I just needed to introduce the character first.  
**

**Things to address:**

**Why Hadji is such a brutal killer**

**Being raised and trained as a ninja he was taught to be ruthless. And having the past he did Hadji also has a sense of picking his jobs. Since his parents were both murdered in front of him it's normal that he gets a sense of justice.**

**The abusive boyfriend**

**Now being a trained stealth assassin Hadji could have killed that man and his target discretely. But the target had a specific way he needed to be killed. and he chose to only cut off the boyfriend's hands to scare him.**

**Hadji's training**

**Now if I described his training it would take forever, so it'll come as he uses his skills.**

**One last thing before we end. I plan on adding a love interest for Hadji, but I really can't decide who. So I'll let you decide. Vote in the reviews for any of the characters below and I'll announce the winner in about a week. **

**Renka Ma**

**Kisara Nanjo**

**Shigure Kosaka**

**Freya**

**Please send in your votes. I hope you all enjoy this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay now the next chapter of our story. Remember to vote for who should be his love interest.**

**Renka Ma. Kisara Nanjo. Shigure Kosaka. Freya.**

Chapter 2

I walked down the street now demasked and heading for the abandoned restaurant I was taking shelter at. I then looked into the window of a TV shop and saw a news report. I wasn't surprised to see that it was about my target's death. The woman I let live most likely called the police and found my target dead in the process. A woman stood in front of the apartment building behind her police cars had the scene shut down and two ambulances were parked as well.

"I am standing in front of this motel." She began, "Where moments ago a woman and her boyfriend were attacked by a mysterious man who they said crawled through her window and cut off her boyfriend's hands. Moments after the police arrived they then found a man stabbed to death in his bed and beheaded. What was going through your mind at that time?"

She held her mic up to a police officer, "Well at first I just thought it was some crazed lunatic. But what happened to that man in that room... I've never seen anything like it. Obviously whoever did it was no ameture and had some sort of grudge against him."

I looked around and saw no one on the streets. But I didn't want to take any chances of getting caught so I ran across the street into the alley and hurried for the shelter. Cops now roamed the streets looking for me. Every once in a while I had to hide behind a trash can and wait for the cop to turn to cross the street. When I got back to the shelter I went in the back way and sat against the wall. I couldn't believe I actually got away. I was kicking myself on the inside. My master would always test my skills as an assassin by sending me after people in small towns and villages. But I always preferred to use more discrete methods to prevent from getting hunted by the police. But the terms I was given by the mob boss was to make the murder gruesome. I should have ignored that and killed him the safe way. More than that I shouldn't have attacked that man who was beating his girlfriend.

I now knew how to put my skills to the test, but there were some precautions I had to take. First I knew I had to only use discrete methods from now on. Second I needed somewhere to hide out. I needed to learn the city like the back of my hand. And third I needed a uniform to wear. That way the cops wouldn't recognize my street clothes. However there was something else that my brain said was more important. I was hungry as fuck, and hadn't eaten in two days. I looked across the street at the restaurant that I learned the previous night stayed open all night.

First thing was first. I had to satisfy my hunger then find a place to stay. I put away my mask and swords and opened the suitcase that has my chain knife in it. I concealed the weapon inside my pants. Putting the knife in my pocket and hanging the chain like a wallet chain. I then rushed across the street and walked in the front door. Immediately I was greeted by a boy with glasses that looked about my age.

"Hello." He said, "Welcome to Gekrin. May I seat you?"

I nodded and kept my eyes peeled for any potential threats. I could tell that this place was full of them. Every table had someone that looked like they were about ready to kill the first person they could reach. I was no different, I made no eye contact with anyone I passed. The four eyed waiter then stopped by an empty table near the window. I said nothing, sitting down quietly.

"Can I bring you anything to drink?" He asked handing me the menu.

"Water." I said.

He raised his eyebrow, "Uh... Okay... I'll bring it right out."

In all my years of training I had only drank water. My master taught me that a healthy diet is essential for an assassin. I looked through the menu and saw many choices. Lots of them didn't seem too healthy. The waiter quickly returned with a cup of water and set it down.

"Someone will be right out to take your order." He said.

I looked coldly at him. Then he walked back to the kitchen. All around me I could hear whispers that picked up as the sound of the TV got louder. I looked as well as a news report was turned on. The same woman from earlier still stood in front of the apartment building.

"After further investigating the police have found this footage from the motel's first floor." She said.

The screen then turned to a black and white video from the building's security camera. I could see footage of myself picking the lock to room number five and walking inside. The screen then froze on my masked face.

"If you have seen this man please contact the police." She said, "But do not make contact with him. He is believed to be skilled and extremely dangerous."

The people of the restaurant all talked about the person they had just seen. I could hear people at the table behind me talking.

"Psh he doesn't look so tough." one of them said, "Look at that skinny little puke."

"I could take him out easy." The other said, "He obviously relies on those swords of his to fight. He's no match for kung fu."

Suddenly I heard footsteps behind me. I looked over my shoulder and saw a girl standing with a booklet in her hands. She had black hair and a red dress on. I looked blankly at her although I would have been lying if I said she wasn't hot as hell. However I couldn't show my thoughts to any of the people around me. I had to remain silent as possible so they wouldn't notice me and instead ignore me.

"You ready to order?" She asked.

I glanced up with a cold stare, "Chicken stir fry." I said handing her the menu.

She took the menu and looked at me strangely. Obviously I looked different than anyone else in the restaurant. Being the worst dressed and the dirtiest. I could knew she could tell I was currently homeless. Suddenly an old man with balding hair approached my table. He wore glasses that made it hard to see his eyes because of the light shining on it.

"So how are you enjoying the restaurant?" He asked.

I glanced up at him, "It's good." I said trying not to talk to him much.

"You don't look like one of the usual thugs that come in this place." He said.

"What gave me away?" I asked.

"You're much younger." He said, "And I can tell just by looking at you that you are a person that has seen a lot in his life."

"You trying to make me talk about who I am or what I do?" I asked, "Forget it. I'm just a high school student. My life hasn't been troubled at all and I'm no thug. So please leave me alone."

"I'm sorry that was very rude of me. I shouldn't have assumed too much." He said then left.

Once my food got there I ate it quickly and left my fee on the table along with a tip for that pretty girl. Now that my hunger was satisfied I decided not to return to the shelter quite yet. I figured taking any weapons would only cause trouble. And if trouble found me I would just use the unarmed fighting that my master stressed just as much if not more than my armed fighting. I looked at the map and sure enough I saw an apartment building on it that only had one star. Despite what people think a crappy place like that is perfect for an assassin. If people looked for me they wouldn't look there first, if anything they would look there last. And one star places like this didn't have many rules which would give me a lot of freedom to make my place attack ready.

I stood in front of the place that looked like a haunted house on the outside. Most of the windows were broken and the wood was dark and unpainted. It wasn't very big either. The size of it looked like it only had five or so rooms in it which was even better since that meant there wouldn't be many people to know who I am. I walked in the front door and saw a rather obese man at the front counter.

"What do you want?" He asked, "You lookin for a room?"

I nodded and payed for two rooms. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"You want two rooms?" He asked.

I nodded again, "One on top of the other." I added.

He then took the money and handed me two keys. "Room three on the first floor and room six on the second floor."

I nodded and took the keys. I then signed my name on the book of tenants then headed for the room on the first floor. When I walked in I saw that the floor was wooden and squeaked under my foot. Normally this would be bad for someone like me, but I noticed the ceiling had rafters on it which would be good in case an enemy tried to kill me. There was a single bed in the back of the room underneath the window, which would have to be moved since sleeping next to a window was an easy place for me to get killed in my sleep. I would have to customize my rooms later, for now I had to retrieve my equipment and get more clothes. One thing was sure walking all those things back to my place would require multiple trips, which take a while.

I walked down the street headed for the shelter across the street from the Gekrin restaurant. Suddenly I came across a motorbike shop. It had many different vehicles parked outside. The only problem was that it was closed, but that wasn't a problem for me. I circled around to the back and picked the lock to the fire exit. Before I walked inside I took off my shirt and tied it into a mask. I didn't have my wood mask on me so my shirt would have to replace it for now. I didn't want to take the chance of getting my face on camera. I then crept inside and went behind the counter. Hanging on the wall was a mount full of keys. I looked took no time to take one of the keys and went back outside. I matched the key to the number on a bike and sure enough I found a match. A black chopper with a flaming skull design over the gas cap. I ripped the tag off the bike and put the keys on with a loud rumble. I quickly put my shirt back on and drove away.

It took half the time to get back to the shelter. I put my swords and mask back back in their cases. I was able to carry half of the cases on the bike. As soon as I did I headed back home. Once I got there I parked my new bike behind the building and crawled through my window. I hid all the suitcases under my bed and crawled through the window again to go retrieve the rest of my cases. Once I got back with those I saw fit to move my bed to the other side of the room a safe distance away from the window and the door. I then put the cases back under the bed and took that time to relax. I turned to my right and walked into the bathroom. I undressed myself and stepped into the shower. There was still a lot I had to do. Since I let that mob boss live he would probably have people looking for me. But that was only hours ago and I was sure I disappeared a lot faster than he could send people after me. Plus he didn't see my face or know my real name so I was safe for now. I still had to make my apartment ready for attack. I was going to use the first floor room to hold my weapons and my second floor room for my living space. I planned make it so you could only get to my weapons room through my living space. So I was going to close off the front door and the window with boards or something like that. But that would take longer so I was going to have to wait until I got settled in with more clothes. But it was still too late and no places were probably open so I went to sleep.

(Time skip) The next morning.

When I woke up the next morning . I took the map out of my pocket and looked at the advertised places that sold clothes. Sure enough I saw two places. One that sold sports and hunting equipment and a civilian clothing store. So I first headed to the civilian store to get my street clothes and then go to the sports shop to buy my uniform for my missions. When I got to the store I pulled the kick stand and went inside. There were a lot of people there mostly family people who all looked happy. So of course I looked like the unfriendly stranger who went there alone and had the blank expression on my face. I ignored the staring people and walked into the men's clothing section. I picked out five pairs of blue jeans and one pair of black slacks. Then I picked out five pairs of white shirts and a black leather jacket. I also picked out a white dress shirt, a black tie, and a black jacket. My master always said that dress clothes were good to have if I ever had to get into a fancy place to kill someone. So I got a pair of dress shoes then carried the load to the counter and paid.

"Um you know sir the cops are very active today." The clerk said.

"Yeah." I answered, "I wonder why that is?"

"Well didn't you hear?" He whispered, "There's a killer on the loose."

I tried to look like I didn't know what he was talking about, "Really?"

"Yeah." He said, "They said he stabbed a guy to death in his bed. Guts on the floor and everything."

"Geez." I said paying for my clothes, "I hope they find him."

I then walked outside and loaded all my clothes on my bike and went back home. The news of my mission had spread quickly. People seemed pretty scared because of it. I then remembered what I said to the mob boss. I told him my name was death. A clever code name, I guess I was going to have to keep it. I crawled through my window and set all the bags of clothes on my bed. I then went back through the window and headed for the sports and hunting shop.

When I got there there weren't as many people parked outside than the previous shop. It didn't really surprise me since it was only ten in the morning. I walked inside and looked around. The shop appeared to be split in half. The sports equipment was on the left side and the hunting equipment was on the right side. My master taught me how to make a uniform out of simple everyday clothes. So I already knew what I was going to get. I first headed for the clothing section and bought a black Underarmor shirt and a pair of black cargo pants. Then I headed for the shoe section and bought a pair of black steel toe boots. I would have preferred to use tabi boots since they were lighter, but I knew how to walk silently even with bells on my feet so I didn't really care. Finally I walked to the winter section and bought a stretchy ski mask and a pair of black weather gloves. My master always wore a ski mask underneath his wooden mask for many reasons. One if the wooden mask got knocked off his face would still be hidden. He also wore it to hide his hair that way none would get left behind for the cops and no one could recognize his hair cut. The weather gloves had a simple purpose, to cover your finger tips that way no finger prints were left behind. As I walked through the hunting section to leave I noticed something to my right. Ammo belts hung there which I quickly noticed would be perfect for holding more of my equipment, especially my shuriken. So I picked that up too and payed for all my equipment.

"Um son." The old man at the counter stopped me, "I noticed you came here on that bike out there."

I gave him a cold uncaring look, "Yeah."

"Well the cops won't like it too much that you have no helmet on." He said grabbing a black motorcycle helmet behind him, "So here."

"Good point." I said, "I'll buy that too."

He put out his hand, "Nonsense. It's on the house."

I squinted suspiciously at him, "Thanks."

I finally left the shop and headed home with my new helmet on. When I got home I brought all my clothes inside as well. Now I had to make this place livable for myself. So I began by carrying all my bags of clothes upstairs.

"Good morning." My landlord greeted, "Sleep well?"

"I didn't sleep." I answered walking past him and upstairs.

I walked to the end of the hallway and set down my bags in front of the door. I heard a door open at the opposite end of the hallway and I looked over my shoulder and saw a rather skinny looking man looking at me. His hair was dirty and he looked as if he smoke at least two packs a day.

"Morning." I greeted.

"You must be the guy who just moved in." He said twitching slightly, "I'm Lee."

"You from China?" I asked.

"Yeah born there." He said nervously, "Y-you born h-here?"

I nodded and opened my door and brought my clothes inside. This room was no different than my room downstairs. Only it had a bed and a small dresser in it and a small closet. I walked up to the bed and moved it to the other side of the room like I did downstairs and set down my clothes on it. I hung my shirts, pants, and jacket in the closet. I didn't plan on using the dresser for clothes. Instead I would put emergency weapons in there just in case.

* * *

**There you have it. A little bit of interaction with Renka there, but still getting Hadji settled into the city. Nothing to explain from this chapter. Remember to vote for who gets to be Hadji's love interest.  
**

**Renka Ma, Kisara Nanjo, Shigure Kosaka, Freya.**

**Miu will not be an option since she is Kenichi's love interest. See ya.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Been a long time. Right now there is a tie for who will be Hadji's love interest between Freya and Shigure. Remember to vote in the reviews. Now back to the action.**

Chapter 3

I stood back admiring my new weapons room. I had the windows and doors borded up so that no light could shine through at all. One thing that slipped my mind before that I now noticed was the small kitchen on the right side of the room in front of the door. I was unsure at first as to what to do with it. But I quickly remembered my training.

(Flash back) three years ago

My master was now satisfied with my combat skills and was now beginning my other training. Staring with the construction of my equipment. The first bit of equipment I made was a smoke bomb. My master sat in front of me in the backyard of his house that we shared in the middle of the woods. We had in front of us a carton of eggs, a bucket of black paint, a bowl filled with a strange black powder, a bag of flower, and a bowl filled with sand and crushed glass.

"A ninja is not litterally invisible." My master said with his mask muffling his speech, "Instead he relies on tricks and special tools."

He held up a black egg shaped ball and threw it on the ground. On impact the ball exploded loudly and created a large mass of smoke that covered my vision of my master. When it cleared the spot where he was now sitting was now gone. Suddenly I felt a cold steel on my neck.

"With the help of these tools he can distract the enemy and give himself enough time to escape or finish him."

He lifted his sword from my neck and gave me a light slash across my bare back which I had learn not to react to.

"Now, Hadji." He sat back down and looked at me, "You have in front of you all the ingredients to make these tools. Get started, I'll be back."

(Flash back end)

After that day whenever I made equipment, I made it with utmost proficiency. But smoke bombs and black eggs weren't the only items I created. I also learned how to make flash bombs, gas bombs, napalm bombs, pipe bombs, and an acidic bomb that would burn through the target's skin eventually killing them. All of this equipment could have easily been bought in the black market. But my master taught me that being cheap will help me survive. So he taught me how to make all these items out of simple household ingredients and food products.

I took one last look at my room. I had turned the bed spring into a weapons rack and cut a hole through the ceiling. Now the only way to get in was through the trap door in my other room. On my way to get the wood and tools for boarding up the windows I picked up a newspaper that caught my eye. On the cover there was a story on it with a picture of my masked self from the apartment's security camera. I knew better than to get caught on camera. If my master were her he would have it out on me. I even did better on my first mission.

(Flash back start)

My first mission was when I was thirteen. I was getting a lot better with stealth and infiltration. So I guess my master thought I was ready. I sat in the living room of my master's small house we shared. We both sat on the couch and I had in front of me a small bag and lined up next to it was a knocked over stack of shuriken's and a small Tanto knife. Next to my equipment there was a picture of a fat bearded man with balding hair and a grey business suit on. I held the picture in my hands and looked on the back and saw his name, Aoto Mimizuku. Underneath the picture was a map to his location and that was it.

"He is a known murderer." Master said, "And he runs a sex slave organization. Kill him and bring me his wallet."

I gathered my equipment and papers and slung the bag over my back. My master then stood up and handed me a white fox mask. I looked at it admiringly and put it on. I then bowed to him and ran out the door. I looked at the map and there was a line drawn from where our house was and a small village to the north. So I set off through the woods heading north towards the tall mountains in the distance. As I ran through the peaceful forrest I looked at the map again an saw that there were many obsticles I had to pass. All of them had been used to train me. A fast flowing river that my master used for swimming. The tall rugged mountains that he used for climbing. And very thick woods that were infested with many preditors which my master used for training me to survive. All of these obsticles I had mastered already and didn't bother me one bit.

I reached the fast flowing river and looked at the fish flowing quickly down the current. The first time crossing this river had me scared and hurt afterwards, but after watching Master cross it I finally learned his trick. I stepped on a tall stone that appeared not to be there because it was under the water. I then jumped to an other rock feeling the slippery algie underneath my bare feet. I then hopped across three more and I was across hearing the snap of a branch as I jumped to the land. I then continued through the woods watching the sun move through the sky as the day moved on. I started in the morning, but I knew I had to get there at night so it would be easier to kill my target.

I ran across the damp wet dirt as I neared the mountains which would take the most time for me to cross, but I had no time to go around so I had to go over. Suddenly I felt my stomach hurt and realised that I hadn't eaten since the night before not even eating breakfast. As I ran through the woods I listened for the sounds of animals. It did not take long for me to find some easy prey. I stopped and looked to my right at a bird chirping on a branch. Without making and quick movements I reached behind me into my bag and pulled out a single shuriken. Then without thinking I flung it at the bird stabbing through its wing and into its body. The bird fell to the ground and I ran up to it and pulled out the star. Suddenly I heard a loud growl behind me and I turned around.

A large brown bear stood towering over me. I could tell that it wanted my food, but I had not planned to give it up. I reached into my bag and pulled out my knife and held it defensively. The bear roared louder and stood up on its hind legs. Once it returned to all fours I ran towards it attempting to stab it. Before I got to it the bear swung its giant paw at me which I rolled away from and regained my footing. The bear then came at me now angry and threatened. I knew the bear was much stronger than me, so I had to be cunning and go for its weak points. I ran around the bear to its other side and it slowly turned its body around and stood up on its hind legs swinging three times at me. I ran backwards and climbed up a tree. I already knew that bears were excellent climbers, but I had a feeling it couldn't fight and climb at the same time. So I hung onto the tree waiting for it to get off the ground. I began to climb quickly and get very close. So I took that chance to put my battle plan into action. I backflipped off the tree and stuck my blade into the bears back cutting the animal open as I fell to the ground. Me and the bear both fell off the tree. The bear with a dead thud and me with a light landing. It lied there bleeding out with its organs sprung across the dirt. I could see it breathing and it looked at me with painful eyes. I ended the bear's suffering by stabbing it through the skull finally killing it. I cleaned off my blade with my black longsleeve shirt and turned around to my bird.

I couldn't waste any more time than I already had by gutting the bear. So I took the bird plucking its feathers as I walked toward the nearing mountain. When I got the final feather out I cut off its head and cut out its stomach. As far as my master was concerned everything on that bird was edible. So I ate everything even the fragile bones that easily crunched to dust in my mouth which was now covered in blood that dripped down my neck and to my shirt.

I finally reached the cliff face which never seized to scare the living hell out of me. I took a deep determined breath and grabbed the cliff face with both hands and proping my feet up. I then began to climb swiftly and nimbly. For most people it would have been slow and steady. But my master preferred fast and steady. I jumped up to new spots as I climbed crossing arms and practically running up the wall. I moved diagnally as I went up sticking to more rugged parts of the cliff that I could grab onto easier. I didn't bother to look down since the first time it blew my concentration and nearly sent me falling to my death if not for my master catching me. I could see the broken spot where I fell my first time as I passed it and kept going. As I reached the top the sun was not beginning to set.

I crawled across the earth and rolled a great distance away before crawling to the other side and looking over at the landscape before me and also at the map. I could see a small clearing in the distance over the trees with roofs and buildings poking over it. As the sky grew darker lights could be seen turning on. I then looked at my map and saw that there were no other villages within a hundred miles. That was surely my target so I crawled to the edge and began climbing down.

Climbing down the mountain was by far the part I hated most since I couldn't go as fast and it was overall way harder than going up. I slowly made my way down going with a steady momentum and not stopping my movement. If not for my master making me climb up and down this mountain until I mastered it, I would have been very scared going down. I quickly reached the bottom and took no time to continue sky was now a dark blue and it was becoming increasingly hard to see. But so far my training had allowed my eyes to adjust quicker than a normal person's. I kept my eye on the map and the light shining over the trees.

Before I knew it I could see through the trees the village getting closer. Then finally I was out of the forest and standing behind a building. I could see a dumpster sitting next to the back door and a faucet on the other side. I took off my mask and walked up to it turning it on and rinsing the blood off my face. I then stuffed my mask inside my bag and walked around to the front of the building to see that it was a barber shop. I took out the picture of Aoto and stuffed it inside my pocket.

My master taught me many things about modern society. One thing he told me was that most rumors can be heard at the local bar. I headed down the street towards a lit building with many motorcycles parked outside. I could see a large group of men hanging out by a truck in the parking lot. I figured I should start with them so I would have a lesser chance of having to go inside. As I approached one of the men tapped his friend on the shoulder and pointed at me.

"What's up little man?" One of them asked in a drunken slur.

"I'm lost." I said in a fake panicky voice, "I can't find my father."

"Hehe. Why the fuck should we care?" He laughed blowing smoke out of his mouth.

"Well." I replied, "My father is a very rich man. I'll put in a good word for you if you help me find him."

"Who is he?" One of them asked.

I reached into my pocket and showed them the picture of Aoto. Their eyes widened and their mouths hung open.

"Your father is Aoto Mimizuku?" He asked.

I nodded and stuffed the picture back in my pocket.

"Well did you try going home?" He asked.

I shook my head, "I can't remember where home is."

"Okay kid don't worry." The man crouched down next to me and pointed down the street, "Go down that street and take the second left. At the end of the street you'll see your big ol' nice house."

I nodded then began walking away, "Thank you mister!"

"Don't forget to put in a good word for me with your old man!"

I rushed down the street and took the second left and sure enough there it was. The big white house where Aoto Mimizuku lived. I ran down the short road and ran around the back of the house putting my mask back on as I did. I passed by two cars parked in the drive way and could see armed guards with rifles and pistols inside. I crept over the back fence and ducked underneath the window. I peeked inside and saw two guards on the couch cheering on a game of some sort and two others in the kitchen behind them chugging a lot of beers. I looked to my left and saw a drain pipe that lead to the roof. I crawled over to it and quickly and silently climbed up it. I squatted on the roof and went above a window on the second floor. I hung upside down and looked into it only to see a guard naked on top of a girl. Judging by the man's skinny girth I could tell it wasn't Aoto. So I went along the roof and looked into an other window. This bedroom was bigger and had the lights off. Standing inside was Aoto on the phone and pacing back and forth in front of the door. I quietly opened the window and flipped off the roof inside the room closing the window behind me and ducking underneath the bed.

"I told you." He said, "The girl has been in our possession for years. Ever since she was just a baby... No I told you she's old enough now and... Hey fuck you she's not mine! Why the Fuck should I care!? I only care about money!... I don't know I bought her off some guys in china... Yeah they said they didn't have time to take care of any baby, so we've been raising her for this job... Yeah. I'm telling you she's gonna make us a lot of fuckin money... yeah... good... bye."

Aoto hung up his phone and I slipped out from underneath his bed. As he reached for the door knob I jumped onto his back covering his mouth and stabbing my knife through the back of his back through his spinal cord. His body fell to the floor and I held him in my arms as I dragged him over to his bed and laid his body under the blankets facing the window as if he was sleeping. Before I left I reached into his back pocket and pulled out his brown wallet stuffing it into my bag. I then climbed back out the window and back to the ground. Once I was off the property I went straight home before they found the body.

When I got home it was early in the morning and the sun was barely up. My stomach grumbled fiercely, I hoped master would allow me to go fishing at least after my mission. That was not a promise though, there were times when I would have to go six days without eating or drinking anything. I became disorientated and weak. On the sixth day I was on the brink of death, when that became visible Master saw fit to feed me. The next time he did this I lasted longer than before, he told me I would not eat or drink anything so that I could become resistant to starvation. When I walked through the door Master was waiting for me with his back to the door. Instead of speaking up I simply put my fist to the floor and bowed.

"Aoto is dead?" He asked.

I looked up, "-Yes."

"His wallet." He said

I reached into my bag and put the brown wallet in front of me. Master walked up to me and picked it up, I made sure not to look up. Master examined the wallet and pulled out his sword holding it to my throat.

"You lack focus." He said, "You're easily distracted. I shadowed you from the beginning. You should not have endangered yourself until you got there."

He slashed my back with a quick painful strike.

"You should have killed him before he made the phone call." He let out another strike to my back, "One day. Your missions with me will mean more to you than anything."

(Flash back end)

The words of that day still had me wondering. What exactly did Master mean? Why did he send me after that man? I knew I had to know, but I had no way of finding out. I knew the best I could do was continuing with missions around the city. Set up contacts and get informants. Eventually I would find my master once more. However, I knew he sent me on my own to find my own destiny. He was no longer going to guide me, so I had to find my own way.

* * *

**There you have it. A little more clarity on Hadji's past.**

**Things to address:**

**Black eggs**

**Real ninja tool. An egg shell filled with crushed glass and painted black. Thrown in the enemy's eyes and created the rumor that ninja could disappear in a cloud of dust.**

**Hope you enjoyed it. Remember to keep voting for either Renka, Freya, Shigure, Or Kisara. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Now back to the story of our ghost like hero. Soon he will become known by the criminals of Japan and will soon be confronted by one. We still haven't come to a conclusion of the love interest, but I decided to go with Freya since I've already wrote one with Shigure as the interest and she is actually pretty hard to get in character. So congrats to Freya. Now back to the action!**

Chapter 4

It had been several weeks since I had gotten set up at my apartments. During that time Death had changed, I buzzed my hair so that no strays would fall at crime scenes. I now wore a black hood and carved in the symbol for death into the forehead of the mask. My name had become more famous too. I was now known as Shi no Kage or Shadow of Death. I completed many missions and set up a phone line that was untraceable and safe for me to use as Shi no Kage. I also set up a phone for me to use as myself, instead of Shi no Kage. I was now very rich and had well over two million dollars in my weapons room downstairs. So you'd expect me to be able to afford better things. I decided to stay in my apartment, but I also bought many houses across the city. Were my main base to get compromised I would simply retreat to my other locations. I also bought better gear. Pretty much the only thing I kept of my old uniform was my mask since it made the structure of my face harder to notice. I now wore a black hoodie with an armor vest that I made myself. My boots had been replaced with tabi boots and my cargo pants were replaced with kung fu pants for flexibility. I put in mirror glass lenses over the eyes of my mask to protect against anything that would get into my eyes. I kept my weather gloves and made a pair of black arm guards to go over them. The scabbards of my swords were replaced with small metal loops on the back of my hoodie to make carrying my swords easier.

Death had evolved into a dark destroyer to be reckoned with. But it turns out someone else had further plans for the silent killer. He spied on me during my missions, and surprisingly I didn't notice him being right under my nose. He made himself known quickly though. One day I received a strange phone call for another mission. I sat in my apartment making sure to keep a low profile to keep from being too suspicious or becoming a surprise suspect by the police.

I answered the phone without saying anything. I always let the employer talk first to avoid any friendliness.

"Is this Shi no Kage?" the man asked.

"Maybe." I replied.

"I have a job for him." He added.

"I'm listening."

"Meet me down at the docks tonight at midnight by the big crane." He said, "You'll get the details there to avoid any spying. See you then."

I hung up the phone and looked at the clock, 5 PM. As usual I would go two hour earlier to spy on the employer when they came. I took no time to pack my tools and plan the meeting. I had been at the docks before at a meeting so I had a good idea of the layout. Once ten o'clock came I dressed in my uniform and gear and left on foot for the docks. Going on my motorcycle would be too loud and would probably give away my true identity. Once I got to the docks I left a walkie talkie next to a tool box with a small flashing light next to it then climbed on top of the giant crane with a pair of binoculars. I sat perched on top of the giant place for a two hours waiting for someone to come. I looked behind myself at the ocean that was withing jumping distance from the crane.

The time flew by quickly before I saw a figure approach the docking area. To my surprise it was one man, on foot! He dressed in a strange white hood and I could see long purple hair. I waited for him to pick up the walkie talkie and sure enough he approached the blinking light and picked it up.

"Hello?" Said the walkie talkie I had, "Is this the guy?"

"Yes." I said quietly.

"Where are you?" He asked.

"I'm watching." I replied.

"From where?" He then looked right at me, "Like on top of the crane?"

Suddenly the man was gone. I looked around for him but saw no one in sight. Suddenly I felt a light tap on my shoulder and I reached for my sword, but they were both gone. I then elbowed the man in the face and jumped off the crane toward the water below. Before I knew it I was lying face down on land. The employer had snatched me out of the air! Whoever this guy was he sure was powerful, I was getting skeptical of weather or not I would survive this.

"Just wait a minute, friend." He said, "Just hear me out."

I reached for my tanto and chain knife and held them defensively then nodded for him to continue.

"Well you see I've been watching you." He said, "And I must say I'm impressed."

I did not reply.

"I would like you to join my team. "He said.

"I refuse." I quickly replied.

"Now now don't be difficult." He said, "You need to join me."

"Why?" I asked.

He laughed hysterically, "Because I know your master. Hahaha! Wow you sure are slow for his top student."

I cautiously dropped my guard, "You know my master?"

"Yes." He replied, "He speaks most highly of you. And I now see why. You are quite remarkable for your age. But back to the point. Your master wants me to train you in the ways I know."

"How?" I asked without question, "You have to join my Ragnarok team. Do you accept?"

If Master wanted it then I was prepared to do whatever this man wanted.

I put away my weapons, he handed my back my swords which I put away, "I accept."

"Good," He said kindly, "You can call me Kensei. You will meet my student Odin tomorrow night at the old abandoned warehouse down the street from the hospital. After that all you have to do is follow his orders and or mine, and you will be training in no time."

I now knew why Master had left me alone. He wanted me to get a feel for what it felt like to be on my own. He wanted me to find this Kensei guy and train with him. It was easy to tell that Kensei was not lying because only people who knew my master personally would know how to find me. I was just worried how much Kensei knew.

"What's my last name?" I asked not expecting a truthful answer.

"I don't know." He replied to no surprise.

"Liar." I growled.

"Why would you say such a thing?" He asked trying to act innocent.

"If you know my master." I replied, "Then you know I'm not an idiot. In fact I'm probably more intelligent than you."

"I bet you don't know about Ki." He replied grinning.

It was obvious that he was right. For some strange reason my master never taught me about Ki, but I knew what it felt like. He made sure to train me to ignore the intense affects that Ki and killing intent has on a person's fighting spirit.

"Exactly." He added, "Meet Odin at the warehouse tomorrow. And just so you can show them your skills they will be there all day and don't know when you'll be coming. And to make things more interesting, they've been ordered to attack anybody that enters. So use discretion and please don't kill anybody."

"Yes sir." I said back in to the robot mode burned into my instinct by my master.

"And Give them this." He said handing me a recording device, "It has my orders on there."

Suddenly Kensei was gone and I was left alone. I listened for any sounds of movement afterwards, but heard nothing. All I heard were the restless sounds of the city. Then I decided to go home once I knew it was safe and I wouldn't be followed.

(Scene change) Warehouse the next night.

Odin and the other fists of Ragnarok all sat on the second floor of the warehouse awaiting their master's orders. Only Odin knew that the great sage fist wanted them to go there. And only Odin received direct orders from him.

"Odin we've been here all day." Loki said, "Any reason why that is or do you just like to give out pointless orders?"

"He wouldn't have given them if they didn't have meaning." Berserker calmly replied.

"That's right Loki." Odin added, "There is a reason for all of us being here. We just have to be patient until we know what that is."

"I'm getting tired of waiting here." Hermit said.

"Me too." Thor said, "Why don't you just tell us why you dragged us here. It's almost midnight."

I had already long since infiltrated the warehouse and had been spying for hours on the rafters above. I saw right now as the perfect opportunity to make myself known. From what I had gathered, the people before me were the eight deadly fists of Ragnarok. They all wore numbered gloves to indicate their ranks. And the one I was supposed to meet with, Odin, was the first fist. He was also in the hardest position to sneak up on.

Which made it easier and safer for me was that this group was a martial arts group. Which meant they probably had morals not to kill me if I made myself known. Losers. But nonetheless it was almost midnight which meant it was time for action. In what looked like a black mist I dashed from the rafters above to the middle of the floor below. All eyes were on me. The dark clothed and obvious assassin who out of no where stood before them and created a hostile silence.

"Finally." Hermit said standing up, "I haven't had any action all day."

Loki however put his arm out to stop him, "This guy isn't worth our time. My shadows will take care this guy."

Suddenly six people all dressed exactly like the mesh goggles wearing fist surrounded me. All the fists looked at me with hostility. Except for Odin, he was more looking at me with interest than hostility. Nevertheless all the clones attacked me at once, but the dumbasses only hit a cloud of black as I disappeared to the other side of the crowd. They all turned around and charged at me. The first one that got close to me got a kick to the groin and three hard punches to the face, dropping him to the ground. The next swung and missed at my head and a second joined him in rapidly and frantically attacking me. I flipped backward then kicked both of their legs followed by a hard kick to each enemy's face. One of the last three enemies grabbed onto my hood and pulled out something holding it hard against my leather covered armor plate. It turned out to be a tazer. However I made sure to add the leather covering to prevent such attacks. I simply looked the failed attacker in the eye then punched him across the face. Another Loki charged at me screaming like a mad man from behind. He swung at me with a baton but I kicked it out of his hand and knocked him out with it. I then turned to the last one and disappeared from his line of sight to behind him in the shadows.

"Where are you!?" He shouted frightfully.

I got in his ear closely and whispered, "Here."

He swung around with a wide punch. I caught his arm and twisted it making him shout at the ceiling. I then silenced him with a chop to his neck then I thew him over my shoulder and kicked him in the arm breaking it and finishing him off. The still conscious Loki tried to grab my ankle as I walked by but got a boot to the face and I continued.

"Odin?" I said looking at the suit wearing first fist, "I have a message from the great sage fist."

I pulled out the audio recording and threw it to him. Odin peered at me then played the recording.

"Attention my students of Ragnarok." Kensei's voice said, "In recent weeks I have been looking for another student. Someone who has more power than anyone I've seen of their age. Someone who ignores morals and does what is necessary to accomplish their goals. I have found that person. I give you the ninth fist of Ragnarok and the first assassin fist of Ragnarok. Shi no Kage or Death. I expect all of you to welcome him. And as for his orders. They are only to follow mine or Odin's. That is all."

All the fists looked down at me skeptically.

"You can't be serious." Hermit grumbled, "We're supposed to welcome this guy just like that."

Odin fixed his glasses then walked down the stairs and approached me. I could feel a large amount of Ki radiating from the other fists above. Before I could get into a defensive stance Odin held out his hand.

"Welcome Shi no Kage." He said to everyone's surprise.

"What!?" The eighth fist, Valkyrie yelled, "I had to work my ass off and He just gets handed the job on a silver platter. He wasn't even a member of Ragnarok until now."

"Hm." Odin fixed his glasses again, "What experience do you have and what style to you use?"

"I'm a well known assassin in the underworld." I replied, "I practice many forms of martial arts that put together make the deadliest assassin ninjutsu."

"Have you ever killed someone?" Loki blurted out.

I peered at him through my mask which already appeared to be peering, "Many times. Yes."

"Well." Odin said stepping back, "I guess you're our newest member."

"Thank you sir." I said in my robotic way, "What are my orders?"

"I'll call you when we need you." He said, "Just stay available."

I nodded and pulled out a card with Death's number on it then disappeared from sight and went home.

* * *

**There you have it. Finally some Kenichi stuff gets introduced. How will Death coexist with the other members of Ragnarok and more importantly Ryozanpaku? Well just have to find out during the next chapter.**

**Things to address:**

**Kensei knowing Hadji's master.**

**There is little known about Hadji's master. Since of him being an assassin he obviously can't trust anyone not even his own pupil. But Kensei knowing them kinda hints at Hadji's master being in Yami.**

**Getting into Kenichi stuff. How will Kenichi survive this encounter. Luck? Medical majic from Akisame? We'll just have to wait and see.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't think Ragnarok is ready for a weapon like Shi no Kage. Especially since he is getting closer to the brotherhood. How much fear will this man strike into Kenichi and friends.**

Chapter 5

It wasn't long before I got another contact. However unlike usual, this was not a mission or Odin like I expected. I sat in the living room of my house by the high school. As I stood on my hands pushing my body up I felt a bead of sweat trickle down my face and tickle as it dropped to the floor. Suddenly my cell phone rang on the counter. I flipped around to my feet and walked over to the counter expecting the call to come from Odin.

"Yes?" I answered.

The next words brought my hopes up. The girl on the other end said something I hadn't heard since my training, "I have a new pair of wings for you."

I hadn't heard that sentence since my training. Every time Master had new equipment for me he said that. Usually it involved me picking up a package in a secure camp of soldiers instead of him handing it to me right there. I guess he just wanted to make things harder for me.

"I'm listening." I replied.

"Police station down town." She replied, "Evidence room."

The other end hung up and I was left with a brand new task. This was going to require maximum stealth and very little killing. Not only was a police station very dangerous, but there was a high possibility that my true identity could get exposed. So I had to at least wear my mask and hood. But I did not know the layout to the station which was a problem, but not hard to fix. Several weeks beforehand I did a mission for a local informant, code named The Dunce. His name was just as strange as the rest of him. He was neither dumb or friendly. He wasn't an amateur either. When he called he practically gave me the kill. If I was an assassin then he was a spy.

I dialed his number and the line quickly picked up, "Yes?"

"Dunce. I need information." I replied.

"Go on."

"Police station Downtown." I answered.

"Abandoned house." He replied, "Near the docks. Eight o'clock."

I hung up the phone and prepared myself. Dunce hadn't given me any more than an hour to get ready. I guess he didn't want me to be there before him. The last time we met in person he looked like he thought I was going to kill him. Nonetheless I put on my full gear, grabbed Dunce's pay, and headed for the abandoned house. I was almost late to arrive and it was already dark out, which was convenient for me since I was still the wanted for numerous murders.

Once I found the house I could see Dunce's black car parked down the street. He was already there. I took no time to walk around the back and climb the drainage pipe to the second floor and climb through the window. All the furniture was covered in white sheets and old police tape covered every door. I stopped and listened to the house. Sure enough I could hear the flick of a lighter downstairs. I headed for the sound without making one myself and stepped into the living room. Sure enough Dunce was there in his green suit smoking on one of the covered chairs.

"Hello my man." He greeted, "Got the info you wanted."

He flopped a large file on the desk. I handed him the money then picked up the file.

"You know I like this place. I might set up here." He said looking around the dark house.

"You do that." I said opening the folder.

Inside was a map of the building. Underneath it was a map of the city with a bunch of red dots on it.

"What's this?" I asked.

"You need to get inside right?" He asked.

"Yeah. The evidence room." I replied.

"Well it might be good to have a disguise." He said, "These are locations around the city where cops park on patrol. It would be good to take their uniform to get inside. The harder part will be getting out."

"Why?" I asked.

"Well it's not like they're gonna let you walk right out with something from the evidence room." He said, "So I've highlighted a route to the security room then through the ducts."

"Why the security room?" I asked.

"Well they have someone watching those monitors twenty four seven. And it'll look pretty suspicious for you to climb into those ducts on camera. So you should probably take out the guards in there first then erase the tapes before you leave."

"I see." I replied, "Good thinking."

"I'll see you again." He waved as I left the house.

Night time was the perfect time for me to do this. Police stations may have power on all the time, but there would be less people there. So I headed for one of the locations on the map. I quickly saw that Dunce had written times on each of the locations. These were the times officers would be at that location, so I headed for the nearest one with nine o'clock on it. I stopped by the house on the way to drop off all my equipment before I went there. So now I was only in jeans and my hoodie, not even my mask was on me.

Once I got there I saw a cop car parked in the alley with one cop sitting inside. You would think I could have just walked up to the car and pulled him out. But the doors were probably locked and there was a camera on the front that could capture my face. So I climbed the building surrounding the car and sat over it on the fire escape. I was at the perfect position to drop onto the car, but I didn't want to damage it and raise suspicion. So I slowly climbed down and then lightly dropped onto the roof. This got the cop's attention and he quickly got out of the car. Before he could attack me I jumped off the roof and twisted around his neck as I landed. I took the cop's clothes and put him in a nearby trashcan with my clothes behind it.

I took the cop's car and headed for the station. Once I got there I parked in the garage like the others and walked inside like I belonged there. Good thing I was a good actor, because if not for my master I would have gotten caught in that place. I made sure not to make eye contact with any of the officers as I passed. In no time I was at the evidence room. I hastily walked inside and closed the door behind me looking around for anything out of the ordinary. Sure enough I saw a symbol that I had seen before at Master's house. I was some sort of strange looking red triangle painted on the box. I looked inside and saw a small note on top of a white cloth. Written on the note was Shi no Kage.

I wanted to see what was inside, but I could see a camera pointing at me so I decided to wait. I picked up the box and headed for the security room. As expected it was closed off which meant it would be easy to take care of the guards inside without anyone else seeing. I walked inside and instantly caught the two guards' attention.

"Hey we're all good here." One of them said, "Get back to your post."

I locked the door behind me and set the box down. There was no need to kill the guards, they were sitting in chairs so I could easily knock them out and make them think they fell asleep on the job. I slowly approached the monitor.

"You guys get anything interesting?" I asked casually.

"No not yet." One of them replied, "Look we're all good here, you should get back to your post."

I now stood in between the guards' chairs. The perfect position. I quickly chopped at the guard's neck knocking him out, his partner stood up and pulled out his club.

"Hold i-"

I silenced him by grabbing around his neck and squeezing hard. The guard struggled, but quickly stopped moving that was my cue to set him back in the chair.

"Shh."

I then turned to the monitors and deleted all the files on the memory. Then I turned them off so they couldn't record my escape. Finally it was time to go. I remembered the route Dunce had highlighted. Two lefts and a right, then a long straight stretch outside. I slipped the box inside first then climbed in behind it. I followed the route and before I knew it I reached the end. I opened it and looked down at the alleyway it lead to. I pushed the box out then climbed out behind it. Once I was outside I walked down the street for the alleyway where I left my clothes.

As I passed people on the street they looked at me strangely, but still respected me. "Officer."

When I got to the alley I changed back into my clothes and dumped the police uniform inside. I then saw fit to head back to home. So I walked to my nearest house which was only three blocks away. When I got there I closed the door behind me and walked into my bedroom. I set the box down and opened it. I began with the letter, just like one would with a Christmas present. If they had Christmas.

The letter lifted my spirits, it was from Master: 'Remember to burn this letter afterwards. I sent you on your own for one purpose, to test your morality. As an assassin morals are hard to come by, but I needed to make sure you knew when it was necessary to kill. You passed. You struck fear into the heart of the corrupt and they now shiver at the mention of Shi no Kage. There is little else for my to teach you so I am letting Kensei take you under his wing. Follow his directions and remember this... Nothing is true. Everything is permitted. Welcome to the Assassin brotherhood, Shi no Kage.'

I saw the symbol again at the bottom. I now knew who I served. The Assassin brotherhood. I set the letter aside and lifted the white cloth out of the box. I stood up and looked at the white hooded kimono that Master had given me. It had with it a pair of white pants, a red sash, and a white hoodie that I suspected would be for a civilian disguise. I laid out all the gear Master had given me and finally spotted two final items at the bottom. I took them in my hand and saw that they were a pair of arm guards with the symbol embedded in them. A small piece of paper fell out of them, I read it and it told me how to use them. I put them on and was surprised to find out that they were no mere arm guards. They had hidden blades in the wrist. I extended them and immediately loved it. They were the perfect weapon. The one thing I could keep with me as Shi no Kage and Hadji Nakamura. I burned the letters and hid the equipment in the new secret compartment I installed in all my safe housed. I had no more use for my second apartment and merely needed to lightly kick the base boards and the compartment would open. I had one for everything. My swords, shuriken, uniform, bow and arrows, chain knife (Which I replaced with a retractable wire) , tanto knife, fiber wire, uniform, and even my bombs. Luckily I didn't need to put away my hidden blades.

* * *

Only two days passed before I got a call from Odin. This kind of relieved me since I was getting bored of staying home all the time.

"Yes?" I replied not knowing who it was.

"Is this Shi no Kage?" He asked.

"Yes."

"This is Odin." he said, "I need you tonight, I'll email you the location. You and Valkyrie have an initiation. When you get there do not make yourself known until I say to."

"Got it." I replied.

After I hung up I approached the compartment underneath my bed with my new uniform in it. I looked at it admiringly, but I still wondered why it was white. After all black was better for blending in. Maybe I was good enough to where I didn't need black to blend in. I put on my new gear and put two ninja-to across my back. After that I put on the ski mask then my wood mask and pulled up the hood. Finally I put on my armor vest and headed for the location Odin sent. This new uniform felt very comfortable. Master knew what he was doing when he picked it. Every step I took felt smooth and comfortable, I felt like I wanted to fly through the air. As I though that I stopped in an alleyway and looked up.

I decided to take a more complicated route and climbed onto the roof. Once I got there I could see a tall freeway in the distance, that was my objective. I immediately took off in a run jumping from rooftop to rooftop. Once I got to the first street I didn't miss a beat and jumped down onto a street light and ran along it until I got across the street. Then I climbed onto the other rooftop using the windows and pipes for leverage. I kept running along the rooftops until I had to climb down and go across a clearing to the underpass. I ran across the field and no one was there. I was fashionably early like I liked. I needed to hide though, but there weren't many places to hide. In fact the only thing in that field was a single telephone pole. Suddenly I could hear people coming, lots of them. This was my cue to hide so I climbed to the top of the pole and sat perched on top.

I could see fifty people gathering below me. Completely oblivious to my close proximity. Suddenly I looked to the underside of the freeway and could see Odin come out from behind a pillar. Suddenly Berserker, Freya, Loki, Siegfried, Hermit, Thor, and Valkyrie all gathered behind him.

"So you came." Said the man at the front of the larger group, "You gotta be kidding me. I brought fifty guys here. Why did you only bring seven."

"Correction." Odin replied fixing his glasses, "You will only be facing three of our people."

"Three what the hell kind of insult is this?" the person yelled.

"You will be facing our sixth fist, Hermit." At Odin'd cue Hermit stepped in front of him, "And our newest fist, Valkyrie."

Valkyrie did the same, "I thought you said three."

"Well." Odin said, "We would only need two to defeat you, but if you insist."

I silently back flipped off the top of the pole and landed at the back of the crowd. I extended the blade in my right hand and got ready to attack.

"You will also be facing our ninth fist. Shi no Kage." Odin said, "Have fun."

At that approached the person at the very back and drove my blade through his spinal chord. I let him scream as to get the others' attention. They all looked back, but I was completely hidden behind their still standing ally. I threw him to the ground and retracted my blade.

"Get him!" Yelled the leader, "Rip them all apart!"

A large wave of enemies ran at me. This brought back probably my worst memory. My first open fight. I was only twelve and fresh out of combat training. Master decided to test me by putting me up against at least forty or so opponents. However since then I had been in way more open fights and was now accustomed to the atmosphere of it. I still preferred stealth though.

These guys were pretty well armed. They wielded all sorts of things, from pipes to spears to katanas. One of them finally decided to be brave and lunged his spear towards me, but I dodged it and took the weapon from his hands and stabbed him with it. I then swung it in a big circle cutting the throat of all the guys that quickly surrounded me. It was quickly closed up though. A katana came swinging down, I stepped backwards and it missed. Then I extended my left blade and drove it through his face. Now it was my turn to fight. I took out both my swords and turned one of them backwards ad held it behind my back.

A pipe swung and my face which I ducked and tripped the owner before getting attacked by another sword wielder. I blocked the downward attack with one sword before finishing my previous victim with the other. Then I sliced through my current victim with the same one. I blocked attacks on all sides before slicing in a circle and literally bending over backwards. Suddenly a spear flew at me from behind. I back flipped and landed on the owner's shoulders. I could see Hermit and Valkyrie dealing with way less opponents than me and were almost done. I decided it was time to end this fight so I threw down a flash bomb and jumped to the back of the crowd. It exploded, blinding the entire crowd. This was my chance. I charged through the crowd, cutting the enemies down like a lawn mower. I sheathed my swords and one person remained, the leader. He crawled away from me in fear paying no attention to my allies that he ran into behind him. He stood up but only got a boot to the face from Valkyrie.

All the enemies were taken care of. I caused way more carnage than any of my allies were used to an it showed. Thor looked about ready to puke.

"Good work." Odin said as the three of us returned to him, "As for you Death."

He looked at me with a concerned look, "The enemy we are having problems with will not require killing. So try to put the carnage to a minimum okay?"

I nodded at his reasonable request, "Sure."

The others walked away as did I but Odin stopped me, "Actually I have something else to ask you."

I stopped dead in my tracks, "Yes?"

"I need you to keep an eye on Valkyrie and Hermit." He said, "At school."

This surprised me. I had not been to school since before my training, but I was willing to do it anyway, "It will be done."

"Stay anonymous to them." Odin said, "Learn of their movements and actions. Then tell me afterwards."

"As you wish." I said in a half gloomy voice, I didn't really want to go back to school. But orders were orders.

* * *

**Getting closer and closer to Kenichi. Shi no Kage is finally an assassin of the brotherhood. He even has the hidden blades that everybody loves so much. Like I said before though. There will be no reference to any of the Assassin's Creed games.**

**Things to be Addressed:**

**The hidden blades**

**Signature weapon of the brotherhood. Now Hadji has them. **

**Dunce**

**An informant that Hadji did a mission for. He now trusts Hadji and is willing to supply information for him.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know I said Freya would be the Love interest, but I think Shigure would be a good match for him since they have similar styles of fighting and pasts that could easily intersect. So he'll do both for now until the story develops more.**

Chapter 6

My next mission was upon me. I was to join Valkyrie's and Hermit's school and keep an eye on them. Odin didn't quite make it clear what I was looking for. My best guess was to prevent them from doing anything that could cause troubles for the gang. But I was determined to follow his orders obediently. This was my first school since before I lived with Master. I wasn't sure what it would be like, but nonetheless I signed myself up and in no time it was my first day of school already. I looked at myself in the mirror with my school uniform on. My hair had gotten considerably long. I looked emo the way it drooped down in front of my right eye. I pulled it out of my eyes and picked up my bag for school.

It was hot outside so any sensible kid would have worn short sleeve uniforms or maybe even rolled up their sleeves. Not me. I had something to hide. I was sure there would be no need to protect myself at school but I still had to make precautions. I put on my hidden blades underneath the sleeve of my blue jacket and walked to school which was only a nice five minutes away from my nearest safe house. I guess that was going to be my house for school. When I got there I was instantly greeted with stares. From the guys I got mean and even hostile glares. But from the girls I was greeted by a swarm of over friendliness. Apparently I'm not that bad looking.

"EE!" Squealed one of the girls clinging to my arm before I could enter the building, "He's so cute!"

"Are you a super model?"

"Feel his muscles."

This was getting too weird. I was never greeted like that before. I wasn't entirely clueless about normal teenage behavior. Master made me a master of acting that way, but he never mentioned the behavior of girls.

"Uh sorry," I said breaking free, "I've gotta get to class."

"Oh I'll walk you what's your first class?" said a dark haired girl.

I hacked the school's computer system to where I had my classes with Valkyrie and Hermit, or should I say Kisara Nanjo and Natsu Tanimoto.

"Um Math." I replied.

"This way cutie." She said pulling me by the hand.

I was starting to get the hint of why the girls were acting the way they did toward me. They were clearly attracted to me. But I didn't know what to do about it. I had grown up in training. Training to blend in not for living life. I was gonna have to learn how to be normal from watching my peers, but I also had to stay focused on my mission. My first class wasn't with Valkyrie since she was a senior and I was a second year. But I did manage to get me into Hermit's class. Once I walked in I was greeted by a rather stern looking bald teacher. He walked right up to me quickly and shook my hand.

"Hello young man you must be the new boy." I tugged me to the side to where I was standing in front of the chalk board. I spotted Hermit sitting at the front, he was unaware that I actually knew him.

"Everyone I would like you to meet our newest student, Hadji Nakamura." I wondered if I should have used a fake name for this mission, but I figured it would be beneficial and help me make friends outside of my assassin work and Ragnarok work. After all I couldn't lie about my name forever to any friends I make.

That class went by in a breeze. The teacher was extremely surprised by how smart I was. My first day and he thought I was some sort of genius. He had my master to thank for that. Anyway I got to my next class, science, and sat across the classroom from where Valkyrie sat and got the same introduction from the teacher. The day went by quickly and before I knew it, it was lunch time. This was my time to mingle and relax, I didn't have to follow my targets since they would both be right back in class anyway.

Once I sat down I was quickly surrounded by a group of girls again. Apparently I had a fan club now, so I tried to be friendly and act normal.

"Hello, my name is Hadji. Nice to meet you." I said in an embarrassingly formal way.

One of the girls giggled at my introduction, "No need to be so formal, silly."

Another leaned in, "Here try this. Hey I'm..."

I understood her instructions and repeated, "Hey I'm Hadji."

"See there you go."

My special class on intermingling was drawn short as my attention was drawn to the table behind me. An alien looking kid was sitting with a skinny kid with shaggy brown hair and a busty blonde girl. Their names were Hauro Nijima, Kenichi Shirahama, and Miu Furinji. I didn't notice until I hear the name Ragnarok.

"What do you want Nijima?" Kenichi complained, "I told you I don't want your help."

"Just listen Kenichi." The alien said holding a PDA and turning on a video clip. I could hear lots of clinging coming from the clip so I looked across the room at the video. It was a video of my fight with that gang a few days earlier.

"These Ragnarok guys are pretty serious." Nijima continued, "The group is called the eight deadly fists and they don't play around. What's worse that girl who has been giving you trouble, Kisara Nanjo, She is one of the new members."

"My worry isn't about Kisara anymore!" Kenichi shouted, "Did you see that hooded guy with the blades. He just freaking killed those guys without thinking twice! What am I gonna do!?"

"Relax Kenichi." Miu comforted him, "You just have to train harder. You can beat him. I know you can."

It seemed like I struck fear into these people, but the way they all talked about Ragnarok made it sound like they were enemies. And more importantly how did I not notice that freak video taping my fight? Right after school I put on my gear and went to the warehouse to ask Odin about it.

"Odin can I ask you something?" I asked interrupting his training on a pull shooter.

"Ah Shi no Kage. Good to see you." He said, "Go ahead."

"I want to know if we have enemies with people other than other gangs." I said.

Odin stopped and fixed his glasses then turned around, "Not usually. I suspect you have met our most recent enemy."

I nodded, "Yes."

"His name is Kenichi Shirahama." Odin said, "Valkyrie was the first to target him, but he proved to be too strong for her forces. Now we fists have to get involved."

"Shall I take him out before anyone else gets hurt by him?" I asked extending my right blade.

"No." Odin replied, "I admire your willingness, but this is a manner of honor. We want to beat him fair and square."

"Understood." I said, "So what do I do in the meantime?"

Odin turned back around, "Loki has been kind enough to come up with a plan. He said we should get close to him and get information so we can get a jump on him. What do you think?"

I agreed with their plan, but letting them know I helped Kenichi as my real self would help them discover my identity. So I decided I would go under their nose.

"No." I replied, "If this is a matter of honor then we should let him surprise us."

"And why on earth do you think we should do that?"

"Well." I said, "This will show him that we can take anything he throws at us. It will show that we're strong and a force to be reckoned with. Spying would be no problem for me, but I'm with Ragnarok. So I will protect our image."

"Very well." Odin shattered a disk, "Good point, Shi no Kage. I'll be sure to tell the others to train hard to prepare."

I now had a secondary objective. I would keep an eye on Valkyrie and Hermit while at the same time gaining Kenichi's trust to get information. And I had made Odin unsuspecting which meant my identity was safe. But I had to make my real self more of an enemy to Ragnarok so that they wouldn't suspect anything. There were a lot of things I had to make sure of. For example, I had to make Hadji's fighting style look different than Shi no Kage's. But I didn't really know how to do that, so for now I was just going to avoid using weapons and death strikes.

My secondary mission didn't get a kick start until my second week of school. I kept a close eye on my comrades from a distance and didn't find anything, but finally I got a chance to gain Kenichi's. I sat at lunch at my usual eavesdropping point. After two weeks I lost all hope of hearing anything from Kenichi or his two friends. But then I saw something on my way home from school.

I saw Kisara standing in front of a big guy with shaggy hair. He seemed to be threatening her. I also saw Kenichi and Miu spying from a distance. Suddenly the guy got into a fighting stance. At that time Kenichi rushed forward and attacked him in a surprise attack. His opponent fell unconscious and the three stood there. I could see their mouths moving, but couldn't make out the words. Suddenly I saw Kisara get into a stance as well, but Kenichi did not respond. He wasn't going to fight.

Then it hit me. I needed to gain his trust, this would be a good place to start. Without thinking I walked forward and brushed past Miu onto the field where the battle was taking place. Kisara glared at me as if I were a total stranger.

"What do you want?" She yelled, "This has nothing to do with you. Get lost before I kick your ass too."

"I don't think the little guy wants to fight you." I said, "Just walk away and I don't have to hurt you."

"What!?" She yelled becoming more aggressive, "You think it'll be so easy just because I'm a girl!?"

"No." I replied, Kenichi stood there still in his stance but staring at me strangely, "I say that because I am more skilled than you. But unlike him I have no problem fighting a girl if it means helping someone in trouble. Besides you should thank him. He helped you back there."

"You macho guys piss me off!" She yelled again, "I didn't need saving. You think your stronger than me just because I'm a girl!?"

"No." I said again, "And I'll prove it..." I got into my own simple stance, "If I have to."

Kisara side kicked at me. Any normal person would have been knocked out cold by that hit, but my master got me used to fast attacks so I was able to see it. I simply grabbed her leg stopping it dead in its tracks. Suddenly I remembered, I had to seem different from Shi no Kage. So I decided to start to act different. And thanks to my fan girls I knew how to act like a teenager now and what made people mad. I rubbed my hand along the bare skin of her exposed leg.

"Nice legs, sweet cheeks." I said pushing her backwards.

"Shut up, pervert!" She shouted.

Kenichi started to try and get involved once he saw the fight was about to heat up, "Stop! You shouldn't hit girls!"

"Shut up kid!" I replied keeping my eye contact with Valkyrie, "Can't you see I'm busy?"

She then let out a high round house kick to my head which I ducked. Then she followed with multiple rapid kick which I dodged them all.

"Ooh I love a fast woman." I taunted.

"Bastard!" She kicked again, but this time instead of dodging I disappeared.

She was caught off guard, and before she could react again I came up behind her. I bent her neck to the side to where I had a good shot at her nerves then chopped her neck.

"Sleep pretty lady." I said.

Valkyrie fell to the ground unconscious and I was left alone with Kenichi and Miu.

"You okay kid?" I asked.

"Yeah." Kenichi was still hung up on me fighting a girl.

"I'm Hadji." I introduced.

"Kenichi." He replied.

"And I'm Miu." The girl replied kindly.

"Does she bother you a lot?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I usually avoid it."

"Nothing we can't handle." Miu said kindly.

I nodded, "Okay, well if you ever need some help just ask."

I reached into my pocket and pulled out a copy of my civilian phone number.

"Here's my number." I gave it to him then began to walk away, "You should get out of here. She won't stay sleeping forever."

Finally I left and went home unaware of how quickly he would need me. About three days later he called me sounding desperate. It was late at night and I was about ready to go to bed. Suddenly my phone rang on my bed side table.

"Hello?" I sat on the edge of my bed in my boxers.

"Hadji?" He asked.

"Who is this?" I asked back.

"It's Kenichi." he said, "No time to explain, listen my friend is getting beat up at an underpass not far from the school. I could use your help."

This was an other good chance. I had only talked to him once, but my plan was working wonderfully.

"Yeah." I replied, "Where at?"

"A small alley under the free way." He replied, "Just listen for fighting you can't miss it."

I hung up the phone and left without thinking. More time to gain Kenichi's trust. I dressed in my jeans, shoes, and the white hoodie I got with my other gear. This was the first time I had worn it, but I left without taking any weapons since today I was Hadji Nakamura and not Shi no Kage. I was tempted to hop on my bike, but I had to listen first so I went on foot over the roof tops. I headed for the school first so that I could get a good lookout point to find any underpasses near.

I got to the place that looked like a haunted house when the students weren't there. The highest place on the school was the large pole on top of the main building. The internet pole was freakishly tall, but the perfect look out point so I could find Kenichi. I climbed up the forks on the structure, staying in constant motion until finally i was at the top. I sat perched at the very tip top of the pole, one foot on top of the other to conserve room. The view was absolutely breathtaking. I could see for miles across Tokyo all the way to where the suburbs stopped and the big city part began. Now I had to look for the underpass. I quickly found it and followed the large freeway trying to find any alleyways. Then suddenly I saw a large group of kids marching in the direction of the freeway. They appeared to be backup for that group of thugs Kenichi talked about. I had to get to Kenichi before they did.

Getting down was gonna take way too much time, so I looked for something to break my fall. Sure enough the pool the swim team used was at perfect distance so I jumped off the top of the tower and into the water. Then I took off for the underpass. I quickly caught up to the group but they were still ahead of me so I cut across the roof tops and before I knew it I was perched on top of a light post overlooking the scene. Kenichi seemed to be doing alright and that girl, Miu was there too fighting Valkyrie. I guess me joining the fight would end it more quickly. Plus they didn't know that backup was coming so I hopped across the alley onto the fence and ran along it toward the back of the crowd. I then jumped off the fence and landed on top of a man while punching him in the face. Suddenly all the attention was on me.

"Hadji!" Kenichi yelled happily, "You're here!"

"Just in time too." I replied flipping my hood up and preparing to fight, "You okay?"

Kenichi nodded.

"Good." I replied, "Look we can talk later. We've got a lesson to teach these guys."

Kenichi nodded again. I looked past the opponents and saw two guys laying bruised and battered on the ground. I suspected they were the friends Kenichi spoke of. Before I could scold my opponents about ganging up on two people they attacked me.

"More friends of Shirahama." Said one of the bigger guys, "You should have stayed home."

He charged at me first and swung his big beefy fist at me. I pushed it to the side and hit him in the face at the same time. I then headbutted him in the nose and followed with a bell clap to both of his ears. Finally I kicked his left knee dropping him to the ground and kicked his face. The combo was fast, but the more enemies attacked me afterwards. I grabbed the one on my left and shoved him into the one on the right's fist. I then dropped them both with a spinning round house kick.

I could see a short skinny kid recover from a previous attack on the wall. More enemies attacked me. I elbowed a charging enemy in the bridge of the nose, then turned around and palmed another in the nose. The kid jumped for an attack, but his midair kick left him defenseless. The young kid quickly became a weapon as I grabbed his leg and began spinning in a circle knocking out at least five guys with his head. Then I dropped him on the ground and turned to the others. Before I could advance to attack again I could see a second crowd behind them. An opponent held up a metal pipe but was quickly knocked out by one of the second crowd.

"Yo yo Kenichi, how's it goin?" said the mysterious attacker.

I didn't recognize him at first, but Kenichi did. It was Nijima. "No freaking way." He said.

"Now all of you cower before the Shimpaku alliance!" Nijima shouted.

The other enemies looked at the new large crowd and grew afraid, "Oh great another gang to worry about I'm out of here."

Miu and Valkyrie were the only ones left. I approached them and threw off my hood. Once Valkyrie saw me she immediately glared. I spotted it and immediately turned on my personality.

"Miss me?" I taunted.

She only glared more intensely and looked back at Miu, only to be kicked off the wall. The battle went surprisingly quicker that I expected. I defeated most of the opponents, but the bulk were scared away by this new Shimpaku alliance people. I wanted to thank them. I thought it was a good thing, but I knew Odin wasn't going to like this. I did a good job at hiding my identity too. I quickly got an idea. I would join this new gang before Odin started going after them. I would tell him I stole information from them so that he didn't expect me to be a member. But one thing worried me. What if Odin wanted Shi no Kage to go after Hadji Nakamura. Perhaps it was time I got an other person to work as my shadow in case of that time.

"Thank you again for your help." Kenichi said finally.

"Yeah." Miu said, "We really appreciate it."

"It's no problem." I replied, "I hope this makes us friends now." I held out my hand.

Kenichi looked at it then smiled and we shook, "Friends."

Nijima suddenly popped up, "And we're friends too right?"

His evil face bugged me a little, but I was gonna have to find out more about the Shimpaku sooner or later so I caved, "Yeah. Of course. Call me Hadji."

I shook his bony hand and he began laughing maniacally, "With these three the Shimpaku alliance will be the most powerful martial arts group in all the land!"

I ignored Nijima and turned to Kenichi, "Do those guys need medical attention?"

I pointed at the still hurt guys on the ground, Takeda and Ukita.

"Yeah." Kenichi replied, "But my master can handle it."

"You need help dragging them there?" I asked getting another plan.

If I could learn more about Kenichi's masters then I could figure out his weaknesses just in case I had to fight him.

"Yeah." Kenichi smiled, "Thanks."

I approached Ukita and picked him up over my shoulders. Kenichi, Miu, and I carried Takeda and Ukita back to the dojo where they were staying at. The two people led the way and I followed closely behind thinking about my previous shadow plan.

Dunce was an efficient spy, but I still couldn't trust him to know my identity. Then it hit me. I was a member of an assassin brotherhood. And my master was obviously a high ranking member. He would be able to help, but how would I be able to find him? He was very discrete. He spent most of his time out in the woods last time I saw him, but I was unsure of where to look, Both times getting there I couldn't know my way there or back. Kensei mentioned knowing my master, so he could probably help me find him. I was unsure if even the great sage fist could find my master, but it was worth a shot.

Before I knew it we were at a large stone wall. I looked around the corner and saw a gigantic wooden gate with a sign that said Ryozanpaku. Kenichi and Miu walked past the gate and toward a small white building that said Koetsuji clinic. We walked inside and carried the guys upstairs and into a room. I had yet to find out that Kenichi's master was also a doctor. Or that he met me before.

His Jujitsu master, Akisame, walked in and spotted the five of us. As you would expect his attention quickly turned to me.

"Hello guys." He greeted, "What's going on?"

"Their beating came and they are hurt now." Kenichi replied.

"I'll get to that." Akisame said, "You get back to training."

Kenichi bowed, "Yes sensei." And he and Miu left.

The doctor then looked at me suspiciously, "And who are you?"

"Hadji Nakamura." I introduced, "I'm a friend of Kenichi's. I helped him defeat those Ragnarok guys."

"Well." Akisame continued to look at me suspiciously, "I am grateful that you kept my disciple out of harms way."

"It was no problem." I bowed as Kenichi did, "Any way. I gotta go. I'll most likely be back though."

"I look forward to it." Akisame smiled, "Take care."

I then left with my shadow mission in mind. I was unsure of how to find Kensei either, so I pulled out my phone and called the number he called me with. I hoped it would work and to my relief it did. Once he picked up I told him that I needed to find my master. This is where I hit a little snag.

"Well I would be glad to help you." He said, "But I have a specific request to train you. So I'll tell you what, come to my place any time you want and we can train you. Then we'll talk about your master."

I didn't want to take any more time than I needed, "Only if it's quick."

"It isn't meant to be quick." He replied, "But I sensed that you are very powerful. So I suppose we could go through it rather fast."

"Good where do I go?" I asked.

"I'll send you a map." Kensei replied.

"I'll be there." I finally said, "Oh and by the way. Don't expect me to show my face. It's nothing personal I've just been taught to trust no one."

I hung up and at that time I got to my doorstep.

* * *

**There you have it. Hadji is now fully enveloped into Kenichi's troubles. But how will he deal with having friends? Or the better question is. How willing is he to see his mission through?**

**Things to address:**

**Hadji's secondary mission**

**Even though Odin suggested it. Hadji knew that if he saw it through with his knowledge that Odin would figure out his secret identity. So he had to make Odin believe he was not following that mission.**

**Hadji's primary mission**

**Valkyrie and Hermit are the closest people to Kenichi so Odin had to make sure they didn't embarrass the gang. So he sent Shi no Kage to keep an eye on them and make sure they don't**

**Akisame's suspicion**

**Although Akisame has never met Shi no Kage before. He has met Hadji before. This will be explained later in the story.**

**The shadow plan**

**If Odin sent Shi no Kage after Hadji Nakamura. There were going to be some definite problems. So Hadji needs a shadow to fight if that time comes. It would also come in handy for missions if he needed backup.**

**Hadji's personality change**

**Hadji is a master at deception so he knew that if Hadji and Shi no Kage acted the same Odin would get suspicious. So he began acting almost the complete opposite to his usual quiet and respectful self. Instead he acts cocky and rude. **

**Enjoy the story. Next time we look into the art of Ki. And later into the brotherhood's current crisis.**


	7. Chapter 7

**And we are back. To find out more about our genius assassin. Now he will begin training with kensei go learn more about ki. And soon after he will go deeper into the brotherhood. Now back to the action!**

chapter 7

The next day after I called Kensei I received an email of a map to where he wanted me to go. I looked at it and saw that it was in the middle of no where. A mile into a huge forest. It was going to take at least a day to get there. Nevertheless I dressed in my uniform and left for Kensei's training. As I jumped across the rooftops I called Odin to tell him I would be gone. He was fairly understanding, he only requested that I wouldn't be gone too long. So I headed to the location. I crossed rivers, climbed down cliffs, and even passed through a few villages on the way there. I finally got there around nine o'clock the next day. I was tired from the long journey, but not wary. I came across a small hut and the trail on my map was gone. Only a gold dot was on my screen. So I knocked on his door waiting for a response.

Suddenly I heard rustling from the bushes behind me. I made nothing of it at first but looked anyway. The source was not yet visible so I continued knocking. Then I heard a loud growl, I turned around a looked into the bushes ready to kill whatever predator was there. As my luck would have it. It was a huge brown bear. I backed away from it as it stood on its hind legs and roared at me. I had lots of experience from killing these things and knew the easiest way to kill it.

"Come on!" I shouted at it and threw a rock to provoke it more.

My trick worked and the bear charged at me swinging its huge claw that was as but as my whole head. I rolled out of the way and turned to face it again. Without thinking the huge beast spun around and swung again. I jumped back and hurled a shuriken at it. It roared in frustration and lunged at me. I stepped out of the way stabbing it in the neck then jumping back to dodge its counter attack. I then jumped over the bear as it lunged at me again. I wrapped my legs around its neck then stabbed the top of its skull with my right blade. It fell to the ground with a crash and I jumped off its back.

"Impressive." I heard behind me.

I turned around and saw Kensei standing there. He was dressed in a blue GI rather than his white robe. His long purple hair was held up in a pony tail.

"I'm glad getting that bear here wasn't a complete waste of time." He said.

"Wait. You lured that thing here!?" I asked.

He simply nodded, "I've only ever seen you on stealth. I wanted to see what kind of fighter you were."

"And?" I asked, "What kind of fighter am I?"

Kensei laughed, "Eager to begin eh? We'll talk about it over dinner. You look hungry."

I followed him to his hut. Once I stepped inside I looked around and saw what looked like hundreds of Buddha statues carved out of wood. Kensei brushed past me and sat on the other side of the tea pot in the middle of the room. I sat on the other side of him as he poured two cups. He handed one to me then sipped on his. I looked down and pulled my hood over my face so he wouldn't see my real face when I took my mask off. I sipped on my tea and listened to Kensei.

"There are two types of martial artists." He said, "Sei and Dou."

I flipped on my mask then looked up to listen.

"Sei is the type of fighter that keeps their cool and stays focused in a fight." He explained, "Dou is the type of fighter that relies on raw power and emotion."

"So I'm sei?" I guessed.

"That is what is so interesting about you." He put up his finger, "You see on the outside you have the presence of a sei fighter. But I also sense that of Dou in you. Very odd."

"Why is that?" I asked.

"Well I've never met someone with both sei and dou working together so well inside them." He said, "We'll see how much that will benefit you. And who knows you may even be good enough to learn my secret technique."

"What will I learn first?" I asked him.

Kensei smiled, "Despite all your stealth training you still don't know how to hide yourself completely."

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Your ki radiates twenty four seven. Its very easy to find out where you are." He said, "You'll be learning how to control it. To make your ki undetectable. Then we'll focus on the offense."

Three weeks passed with me training with Kensei. I was accustomed to the forest way of life. The more time I spent with him the more he grew to know me. Which was a problem. In his eyes I was the most powerful fighter he had seen at my age. I learned to hide my ki, to recognize other people's kids, and even to unleash my ki in offense. On the final day of training before I left he stopped me.

"There is one more thing you must know before you leave." He said.

I turned around and looked at him.

"You have learned to unleash your sei ki and dou ki." He said, "Should you find yourself in a desperate situation you can also combine the two."

Combine sei and dou? These new abilities were powerful alone. What would happen if I used them both at the same time?

"What would happen?" I asked him.

He shook his head and shrugged, "I honestly do not know. I was hoping you could find out for me."

I turned and bowed to him, "Thank you. And do not forget our deal."

"I didn't." He kindly said, "I'll contact him. You know how hard it is to find him."

"Yeah. He'll find me then?" I guessed.

"Mhm. Anyway you should get home. I'm sure Odin can use your services." Kensei bowed to me and I bowed back.

"Thank you Kensei." I replied.

I then took off in the other direction toward home following a route home I set on my phone. I jumped through the trees non stop for hours. Even in the dark. I didn't stop to rest, sleep, or eat. I was fueled by my new found power and I loved it. I could see animals below reacting to the feeling of my ki. Anything that wasn't a predator ran away and all the predators roared at me as if I had challenged them. As I hopped across the rocks to get across rivers I saw the fish swim away as fast as they could. Birds flew away as I jumped from tree branch to tree branch. Even the bugs scattered in the other direction. I now knew what Kensei was talking about when he said I had a powerful ki. I ran, jumped, and climbed harder than ever and twice as swift. Until finally I got out of the forest and Tokyo was in sight once again.

It was around ten o'clock at night when I arrived and I was tired and hungry. Sweat soaked my hair and ran down my face under my hot mask. I was ready to eat for sure. I took a deep breath and shut my ki down feeling the power dim inside me. I then got low and ran across the street toward a drain pipe. I then climbed up it and got to the roof. I was so hungry I could feel my stomach roaring almost as loud as that bear did my first day with Kensei. I then began to think of food as I hopped across the roof tops toward my nearest safe house. When I got home I threw off my uniform and went straight to the kitchen not even bothering to get dressed. I just stood there in front of the fridge in my boxers.

The next day after my return Shi no Kage got a call. It woke me up at nearly eight in the morning Nevertheless I sleepily picked up the phone.

"Yes?" I said in a serious tone trying not to yawn.

"I have a mission for you." Said a rather old sounding man on the other end, "The line is secure."

"I'm listening." I said sitting up and rubbing my eyes.

"The target is a mob boss named-"

"No names." I interrupted, "Give me the Intel."

"His wearabouts are currently unknown." The employer replied, "But he has a bodyguard by the name of Sogetsu Ma. You can find information about him in a local restaurant named Gekrin. Find Sogetsu you find the target."

"Understood." I said, "Where do I go for payment?"

"Sedomegelka park." He replied.

"Be there at ten." I said, "Bring my money with you."

I hung up the phone and stretched. I had yet to inform Odin of my return so I called him before preparing for my mission.

"Hello?" Said Odin's voice.

"Odin. It's Shi no Kage." I replied, "I have returned."

"Good." Odin replied, "How was your training?"

"Very useful." I replied, "But anyway is there anything you want done right now?"

"Well Valkyrie is planning to attack Miu Furinji completely disobeying Hermit's orders. Could you"

"Stop her?" I guessed.

"Actually I wanted you to help her." Odin replied, "Shirahama will be far too much for her to handle. So I would like you to protect her."

I was surprised at this new task. I didn't see anybody as my enemy. So Kenichi was also considered my friend. But I had orders to follow Odin's orders.

"As you wish." I replied, "When?"

"Furinji has a play a few days from now." He replied, "Valkyrie plans to strike then."

"It will be done." I hung up.

I then walked up to my compartment. I considered using my usual uniform, but getting information was going to require blending in. So I dressed in my white hoodie and packed my uniform in a backpack for the execution. I would hide my equipment in an alley while I extracted the information I needed. The only weapons I had equipted were my hidden blades. I remembered the first time I came to the city and went to Gekrin. The place was constantly filled with criminals so getting information was going to be easy.

I went to Gekrin at six oclock after an all day meditation and hid my gear in the abandoned restaurant scross the street. Then I walked into Gekrin with my hood pulled up. I was greeted by the same four eyed waiter as last time. He seated me at a table near the middle of the restaurant.

I could feel massive amounts of ki around the restaurant. I got angry glares even though I seemed to be the least hostile person in the restaurant. I waited for the waiter who quickly got to my table. I completely forgot about the hot chick waiter that served me. She walked up to my table with her pen and clipboard in hand.

"Welcome to Gekrin." She said getting my attention, "What can I get you?"

I tried and failed at not checking her out and just sat there gawking at her like a dumbass before shaking myself back to my senses.

"Water." I said.

She glared at me, "Anything else?"

I pulled down my hood wondering if she had remembered me. But she didn't.

"Chicken shir fry." I said in a hinty voice. It didn't work though.

"Coming right up." She walked away into the kitchen.

I then sat there listening to people's conversations hoping to hear about Sogetsu Ma. No luck though. Maybe the waiter knew. Once she came back with my water she stared at me as I took a sip. Obviously my civilian look helped her recognise me a bit.

"You look familiar." She said.

I chuckled, "I was wondering if you remembered me. What gave me away?"

"Well for one you don't look like a complete thug unlike the rest of these guys." She put her hand on her hip, "And for two you look a lot better."

Was this a pickup line?

"Really?" I replied in a flirty voice.

She blushed, "No no no that's not what I mean! I-"

I put my hand out, "It's fine." I grinned.

She scoffed and walked away embarrassed at her misuse of words. I waited for my food for half an hour for my food until someone walked in. It was Kenichi and his kung fu master, also named Kensei. I didn't know at first but this was Sogetsu's brother. I was on work so I flipped on my hood to hide my face from view. I had no time to talk with Kenichi. They sat Dow at the fable with the bald man who greeted me the first time being here.

"So Kensei." He said as Kenichi ate his way across the table. "I can think of two reasons why you are here. Are you looking for Sogetsu?"

I looked at them now more interested. Kensei glared at the man's guess.

"So it's true." Kensei replied, "He's in Japan."

The man nodded. "Yes and I must say you are not the only one who's attention he's grabbed. I've heard rumors of people being sent after his head."

"That's normal." Kensei replied, "And it usually doesn't mean anything."

"True he replied, "But the thing that intrigues me is WHO was sent after him."

I already had a guess. Had my name become that famous already? Yes it had.

"They call him Shi no Kage." He added, "Perhaps you've heard of him?"

Kensei nodded, "Only whispers. Who is he?"

Kenichi screamed at the mention of my name. He remembered it from Nijima's video of me fighting.

"WHAAAT!? Are you kidding me!?" He shouted.

"You know him kenichi?" Kensei asked.

"He's from freaking Ragnarok!" Kenichi replied rocking in his seat, "Their Assassin fist! Oh god! He's so scary oh god!"

"What have you heard about him Hakubi?" Kensei asked.

"Only stories, not many people live to tell the tale." Hakubi replied, "Those who do have no hands afterwards."

Kensei glared with my methods already in mind.

"They say when you find him its already too late." Hakubi said, "If they send him after you, they say. That means you're dead."

The stories made me sound like an absolute monster.

"So why hasn't anybody gone after him yet?" Kensei finally asked.

"Nobody is brave enough." Hakubi replied, "This person is like a ghost that multiplies and is everywhere. Every thug that comes into this place is too scared to say his name."

Kensei glared at my murderous discription. But that was drawn short when the waiter girl approached him angrily.

"Are you really gonna leave without saying goodbye daddy?" She asked tapping her foot.

Kensei got a look of extreme fear at the sight of his daughter.

""Daddy? Like sugar daddy?" Kenichi asked.

"What!? No!" Kensei yelled, "She's my daughter Renka you disgusting boy!"

"That's right and now you're coming home with me!" Renka lunged at her father with rope in her hand.

In an instant Kensei tied Renka to Kenichi and fled.

"Km sorry but daddy isn't ready to come home yet." He said leaving in the other direction.

I then saw fit to get up and follow the kung fu master. Once outside I put on my uniform with my street clothes in a bag just in case. I followed him through Chinatown. It was way more crowded so it was easy to use the crowds to hide. I wasn't sure if it would work against a master but I still tried.

Wherever he was going. Sogetsu would be there too and so would my target. I slipped past the people trying not to lose him. But his speed began to pick up and before I knew it he was gone. I looked to my left and saw Kenichi and Renka going the same direction. I had a hunch that they were following Kensei.

I stuck to the rooftops to gain speed and keep a good overwatch over them. Plus I was getting all sorts of strange looks from people in the crowd. Sure enough the pair entered an alley towards an office building. I looked down at the scene as Renka beat up the two mafia guards at the door. I set my bag down on the roof and jumped down. I looked inside and saw what floor the elevator at the end stopped at. Floor six. I then stood back and walked up to the fuze box and cut the power. I then climbed up a drainage pipe until I got to floor seven. I then shimmied around the building until I got above a window with a guard in front of it. I clipped myself to a rope I would use to rappel down and take out the guard st the window. The window was open enough to where I could heard a conversation inside.

"Sogetsu I don't pay you to sit here and drink all day." Said a sinister sounding man.

I heard a deep grunt.

"You need to be alert. You know who's after me. Shi no Kage could be here any minute."

Another grunt then, "I could care less. I only work for you so I could kill. In fact I'm getting pretty bored here. I might just kill you if you're not careful."

"What did you just say?" I knew by Sogetsu's reply that he was talking to my target. And there was a high chance he wouldn't care if I acted.

I took quick action rappelling upside down and opening the window. I stabbed the guard in the throat and threw shuriken at the neck of every other person in the room. Every single one hit and killed except for the one thrown at , which the big bearded man caught without thinking. I unclipped myself and climbed through the window putting my guard up.

"So." He said, "You're the infamous Ski no Kage. I've been dying to see what you're made of."

This is what I was afraid of. I didn't want yo waste time getting into a fight with this man.

"I don't think so." I replied, "Stand down. You said it yourself you would have killed him too."

"I dont care about that." He grunted chugging in his beer, "I just want to fight you. No reason."

"Why should I?" I asked, "I have the perfect position to escape. So why should I sit here and listen to you?"

Sogetsu looked at me with an intense glare, "Because your life is on the line."

Before I could say anything else he jumped out of his chair and lunged at me. He was faster than anyone I've fought before. I made to dodge, but seeing an attack and dodging are two very different things. He picked me up by my armor vest and threw me through the door. I crashed against the wall with a thud. I opened my eyes and saw Renka standing there with Kenichi.

"What was that!?" Kenichi shouted.

"That." Renka pointed at Sogetsu standing in the hole he created in the wall, "was Sogetsu."

"I thought you were supposed to be some master assassin." Sogetsu grunted.

"Sogetsu ma!" Renka lunged at him, "Your murderous days are over!"

Sogetsu slammed her against the wall without looking and held her there crushing her abdomen.

"Stop!" Kenichi shouted, "She's Kensei Ma's daughter. Your own niece!"

Sogetsu ignored Shirahama and failed to notice me rising from the ground behind him.

"I thought that enormous ki was you." He said to Renka, "But its clear you aren't that powerful."

He turned around and stepped to the side dodging my left sword. My blade almost hit and just barely missed. I then took out my other sword and swung across his stomach. He jumped back barely dodging it again. I then swung at his head which he barely dodged but at the same time I swung at his stomach cutting his vest wide open. Noticing my hit he picked me up and threw me behind him.

"You are quite skilled." He said, "But you're far too young to be master class. Who is your master?"

I hopped to my feet, "My master has no name. Well at least none that he told me.

Kenichi peered at me then jumped back at the sight of my glove, "baaaaah! Shi no Kage!"

"Shut up and help the girl!" I replied, "I'll deal with you later!"

I then charged at Sogetsu again swinging left with both swords. Then right. Then in an x motion. He dodged all attacks. I thrusted my blades forward and he spun to the back of me. I turned around only to get a powerful strike to the body that cracked my vest. I stumbled backward and quickly swung upward only to hit air. I sliced right then left as soon as he dodged slicing his vest again.

Sogetsu got angry at my second hit and punched at me. His attack was so fast I barely saw it before I was launched backward. A piece of my armor fell to the ground. I slowly got up and looked to see that Kenichi and Renka hadn't left. I ignored their presence and hopped to my feet. As soon as I looked at Sogestu again I was kicked. He sent me flying backward crashing against the elevator. Kenichi made to help me up, but I didn't let him. I nicked his cheek and held my sword to my chin.

"I'm not supposed to kill you today." I warned, "But I will if you don't get out of here."

Kenichi jumped back trembling in his shoes. I brushed past him and ran at Sogetsu swinging with my left sword which he dodged and spun to my left. I spun to my right and swung with my right sword. He ducked that one too and dodged a spinning back kick. I swung downward with my right sword then to the right with the left. He dodged but I spun around and cut his pant leg wide open. He looked down surprised then angrily at me and punched me backward. This one finally did the trick and shattered my armor vest into several pieces. I got back up but once I did I got kicked against the wall to my left. I bounced off the wall and got kicked two more times. The sheer force of his strikes against my bare body were almost too much to bear. Every single hit felt as if it were a moving freaking car. They even tore through my robes leaving my shirtless with only my wood mask to block my face. I bounced off the wall and stabbed forward but Sogetsu parried my swords and reverse elbowed my spine. I fell to the ground already beaten and feeling defeated, but I had more tricks to use. It was time I used my new ki attacks.

I remembered one particular technique he taught me that proved to scare me when I was the one using it. But it was time I swallowed my fear and used it anyway. Even if the sheer destruction it caused was so much to bear. I took a deep breath and began building up as much ki into my stomach as possible. I stood up bent over with my elbows inside. I could feel my body begin to tremble and it became harder to stand the more I built up. Sogetsu neared closer to me seeing a perfect opportunity to attack. I build up more and my stomach hurt worse than anything I could have imagined. Two steps away. I felt all my energy all my power flowing to that one spot and forming a white hot ball of energy in me. One step away. I built up all the emotion and rage I possibly could, but it still wasn't enough. I thought of all the dirt bag scoundrels who were still alive because I hadn't killed them yet. Still not enough. I thought of the man beating his wife. Not enough. I thought of my difficult position being Kenichi's friend but also his enemy. Almost, but not enough. Then my mind drifted to an old and long forgotten memory. My dad's head on our living room floor in a pool of blood. My mom with her pants down in fat guy's dicks in all holes. Then her head was gone too. Then my sister being dragged away tears in her eyes. My sister! She wasn't killed! She was still alive! I had to find her! That topped it off. My body shook so violently it could even be felt through the floor. Kenichi and Renka watched in anticipation and fear. Zero steps away. It was time. The ball of my kids in my stomach was at its breaking point and was ready to burst. I had only did this technique once and failed. Even then when it wasn't as best as it could be it still caused more damage than I had only seen done by explosives. Sogetsu raised his massive fist to strike me down. Go time.

In an instant I jumped up into the air and released all the kids and raw hatred I had in that ball as fast as I could. In a grenade like explosion my did damage to everything in its radius. A giant hole blasted out of the side if the building and most of the walls around us. Kenichi and Renka were thrown against the wall and Sogetsu was thrown into the next room. The building was now engulfed in flames cause by the blast that ignited the fuel sources.

"Ryuza-blast!" I screamed.

The force continued on blowing away all objects within its range. Desks, chairs, dead bodies. It was as if c4 had been set off. I landed on my feet but I had no energy left. I collapsed unable to hold my own weight. I had nothing left as I laid there gradually passing out. As the last light of my sight passed and the image of Sogetsu rising from the flames faded, I had a goal. All my life I was nothing but my master's tool of death not questioning him and not disobeying. But I had no goals. But now I remembered the life I used to have. The life that was taken away. My family. My sister. I had to find her. I had to know if she was alive. And if she was I would protect her and gut whoever took her in the first place. I fell asleep.

Several hours later I woke up. But not from a dream. I really did fight Sogetsu Ma. I really did use the Ryoza-blast technique. I sat up and immediately looked at the clock. It was midnight. But I was not at home. I was in a hospital bed. I quickly recognized the room I was in. The clinic if Kenichi's Jujitsu master, Akisame. I sat up. The pain had left my body. I quickly found that I wasn't alone in the room. I looked to my left and saw Akisame standing with his back to me. I felt my face and my mask was still on.

"So you're awake." He said.

"Did you look at my face?" I asked.

"No. I had no reason to and its clear that you don't want me to." He replied, "But now onto more important matters."

He turned around and looked at me with a serious glare, "Where did you learn that technique? The Ryuza-blast."

* * *

**Assassin fist end. I enjoyed writing that chapter. I hope you liked the fight with Sogetsu.**

**Things to address:**

**The Ryoza-blast**

**A technique used by the Elder in the manga. I thought since Hadji was going to learn the seidou that the Ryoza-blast would be another awesome technique for him to learn. And it also makes sense for Akisame to want to know how he learned it.**

**Fighting near par with Sogetsu**

**Now normally you would expect Hadji to get smoked in a heartbeat by Sogetsu. However, Hadji isn't an ordinary Martial artist. He has his massive assassin training along with immense natural talent.**

**New uniform time? **

**Yes. Hadji get a new uniform with a more modern look.**

**Sister**

**All Hadji's life has been is training and killing. He has long since forgotten about his traumatic experience as a child. But now that he remembers he has a personal mission. Instead of just living to follow orders.**

**Hope you loved that chapter. Stay tuned for the more additions of this story to come.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I wanted to continue as soon as possible. Hadji is in a very dangerous position. And I know you're all dying to know what happens from here.**

Chapter 8

I sat on the bed considering the question asked by Akisame. I actually knew who Kensei was, but should I tell him was the question. I didn't think he would mind since he wasn't trying to hide unlike my master and I.

"Like I'd tell you." I replied, "I'm under orders to follow his orders so I won't reveal that information."

Akisame sighed and rubbed his eyes, "Listen. I don't know who you serve under. But he should have never made you this way..."

In a flash he was holding my mask in his hands and my face was exposed. I felt my bare skin and immediately extended my hand as to equip my hidden blade, but they were both gone. All my gear was gone. I was dressed only in a pair of white pants and bandages. I stood up ready to fight my way out, but Akisame merely laughed. What was strange was that he didn't look surprised when he saw who I was. How could he not be surprised? I am one of Kenichi's friends. And I turn out to be one of the most feared assassins in the city.

"Don't try and fight me boy." He replied, "I've seen you fight before and you won't last long against me."

"Liar." I said, "I've never met you before. Now." I stepped forward, "I have to kill you now. Since you've seen my face."

Akisame wasn't laughing anymore. He wasn't angry either. He looked sad.

"Such a young boy." He said, "To be involved in such acts. To kill people at such a young age."

"Stop talking like you know me." I stalled looking for lethal objects around the room, "You don't know me one bit. And you've never met me before a few weeks ago."

"That is not true." He put up a finger, "Don't you remember?" He said, "I met you when you were very young, so did one of Kenichi's other masters."

I couldn't find any object to use as weapons. No needles, no scalpels. Nothing. Akisame had planned ahead. Maybe he did know me. I then saw the bed sheet to my left and grabbed it tightly.

"What do you mean you've met me before?" I asked.

"It was a long time ago." He replied, "I was visiting a good friend of mine. Kosaka Dono. A group of men attacked us. And right when we were about to defend ourselves all the men were dead. All we could see was a little boy jumping through the trees and decapitating the men without thought."

I loosened my grip and remembered that day. It was also one of the strangest missions Master gave me.

(Flashback) Age 11

Master was training me in the art of silent killing. He would test me by making me hunt animals with nothing but a knife or, if I was lucky that day, a sword. But as I sat there in the living room Master put a picture in front of me of an old man with thinning white hair and a thick mustache. I looked up at my Masked master who doned his usual black kimono and Hakama.

"His name is Dono Kosaka." He said.

"You want me to kill him?" I guessed.

"No." He replied, "In fact I want you to protect him."

"Protect?" I asked cringing at my error and expecting to get punished.

Strangely Master did not react, "Men are coming to challenge him. But there is something he has that is of very vital importance to me. be sure that thing is safe. That is all."

He handed me a map and a ninjato. I bowed and left.

An hour later I arrived at my destination. A small hut in the middle of the woods. I ducked underneath one of the windows and peeked inside. Two men sat inside. One of them was Dono. At the time I didn't realize that the other man was Akisame.

I was now sure that they were safe for now so it was time for me to check for the enemies I heard of. I climbed the nearest tree keeping an eye on the trail in front of the hut. Suddenly I heard a metallic clang coming from behind the house. It sounded again followed by the sound of a whirling chain. I hopped across the trees to check it out and was surprised to see that it was a girl. She looked about as old as me and was twirling a Kusarigama with utmost perfection. She sure was pretty I had not seen a girl like her before in my missions. She twirled the chain sickle then threw it at a tree and it wrapped around it perfectly. I wondered if she was even better than I was. But my thoughts were drawn short. I heard several men approaching the house. I looked and saw ten men approaching the hut. They dressed in black clothing and orange masks and all wielded katanas. I hopped through the trees until I was directly above one of them.

"Okay." One of them said, "You five go after the old man and the rest come with me to take out the girl."

All of them gave a yes sir then half the group went around the side of the house. I then took this opportunity to hop out of the tree stabbing through his back then jumping back into the tree before the others noticed. They turned around shocked. While they all were distracted I stabbed another through the top of the skull and hopped out of the tree and took cover behind it. The three left looked at the body of their ally then drew their weapons looking for the attacker. I got low once I saw one of them coming around the tree. Suddenly I swung low and chopped his legs clean off. He screamed at the top of his lungs not from the pain, but from the shock. I then stabbed his forehead then retreated into the trees once the other two went toward their now dead ally and went back to back.

"Who's there!?" One of them shouted, "Show yourself, coward!"

In one motion I jumped down and landed in front of one of then. I kept my sword out of his view and he raised an eyebrow. He tapped his friend on the shoulder and pointed.

"Check it out."

"Hey kid."

I looked over my shoulder up at the men then jumped in a circle lopping off their heads in one motion. They both fell dead and their heads rolled away. I then climbed back into the tree and made my way toward the back to help the girl. As I passed I saw Akisame and Dono walk outside and grow an expression of shock and anger at the sight of the dead men. I kept going though with a sense if urgency ignoring that the two looked at me and began following me.

"Hey wait!" Akisame shouted but I kept going.

When I rounded the house I saw the girl engaged in battle with the men. She was good. Two of the men were already disarmed and their weapons were destroyed. I hopped out if the tree toward the unarmed men. I crept through the tall grass out if their sight. I got close to the man and pulled out my weapon. In one motion I popped up and stabbed through his chest then popped back down toward the second unarmed man. I took cover behind a tree and whistled at him getting his attention. He slowly crept around the corner ready to strike but I had already climbed the tree. He dropped his guard and turned around. I then dropped out of the tree landing on his shoulders and driving my blade through to his heart. He dropped dead and I moved on to help the girl. I went from cover to cover behind the trees and watched as the nearest man was disarmed. He stumbled back as his blade was cut in half, and ran right into my sword. He fell forward onto me with my sword going deeper through the other side of his chest. He was heavy. I tried to push him off but he was twice my size and almost three times my weight. I pushed him to the side then went to another tree. Two men remained and stood on both sides of her. She twirled her weapon ready to attack. Suddenly both men charged at one with their swords raised high. I took thus opportunity while they were distracted to rush out from behind the tree and jump at the nearest man. I spun in midair and lopped off his head while clinging to his body. I kicked off and jumped at the other man. As I flew over the girl she swung too fast for me to see keeping her attention locked on me. I swung at the final opponent but it did not hit. My sword fell in half and the man felt his body for marks. He then walked toward me ready to kill me. He swung down but I ran between his legs. I then jumped on his back and clung on for dear life. He ran in a circle then slammed me against a tree. My body shook in pain but I had to stay focused I raised the hilt if my sword that still had a shard poking out of it then drove it through his skull. He fell to the ground and I did with him. My back still thumped with pain but my mission was over. The attackers were dead. Now what? Master mentioned something of vital importance to him. What was it? Some sort of trinket? A sword maybe? I never found it out.

I got up and looked at the girl who still had her weapon out. In fact she was about ready to attack me. Why me? I just helped her. However she moved on me in what seemed like one swing. A small x mark spread across my cheek.

I didn't want to fight her. She lived with Dono so I don't think fighting her was an option. Plus she was way better than I was at fighting. This was the first time I feared someone other than my master. I thought quickly and threw the hilt of my broken sword at her. She blocked it but got distracted by doing so. I took that opportunity to flee past her. I ran towards the hut but slammed into a tall man when I rounded a tree. Akisame looked down at me with the same look of sadness on his face.

"Why do you kill these men so thoughtlessly?" He asked as I looked up fear overcoming me.

I brushed myself and ran past him while muttering, "Because I was told to."

(Flashback end)

I looked at Akisame and glared at him, "I remember you. The man who didn't know why I kill people."

He looked at me with an intense glare, "How could you kill so thoughtlessly. Do other people's minds mean nothing to you?"

I felt trapped. Who knows how strong this guy was, but I didn't want to find out. I had to escape.

"You misunderstand me." I replied gripping the bed sheet again, "I'm not a bad guy. I kill the real bad guys so they can't hurt anyone else. Showing them mercy is more evil."

He sighed and shook his head, "Such ignorance."

Once I saw his eyes close I hurled the sheet over his head then busted through the door. I ran down the hallway as fast as I could without looking back. I didn't bother running down the stairs instead I hopped over the rails three stories down to the first floor. I then made to go down the hallway to my right but saw doctors there and they would try to bring me back. So I turned left through the emergency exit.

Instead of coming out on the streets I stood in a rather rural area. A large stone wall surrounded the place and I saw three large buildings in the structure. I could feel a large ki approaching me. Akisame was after me already. I took no time to wait for him so I headed for the nearest house which hopefully was empty. I closed the door and pressed my back to the wall. I knew I made a mistake by going here instead of climbing the wall. Hell I made a lot of mistakes since I was sent on my own. I shouldn't have provoked that abusive man. I should have kept myself anonymous instead of creating a name for myself. And I should have never provoked Sogetsu like that. I should have killed my target and left, but I guess despite my proficiency as an assassin, I still had the aspects of a normal person. I didn't know but I really seemed glory inside. An assassin should not seek glory that's rule number one. and I broke it.

I looked around for alternate exits to the building. But I saw nothing. No doors. No windows or secret compartments. I was trapped until Akisame came here. I was prepared to attack him until I felt the floor. Tatami floor boards. I acted quickly and pulled it up. I then climbed underneath and looked outside. I could see Akisame's feet approaching and step up onto the floor. I heard footsteps above me which was my signal to move. I was in the clear. I took off in a low sprint for the wall. I then hopped up and climbed on top. I was free. Suddenly I saw feet in front of my face. Followed by a green robe that led up a built chest to a thick blonde beard and finally the face of an old man. This guy looked very scary being as tall as a giant and build like an ox at his age. Body builder. Was what I thought this guy was. But nevertheless he was here to stop Mr, that was clear, so I took immediate action action and kicked him twice on my hands. I then got up and punched his throat followed by flipping over his shoulders and jumping off the other side of the wall. As soon as I landed I began go run in the other direction but suddenly I ran into something and stumbled backwards. It was the same guy! He had gotten there impossibly fast and didn't seem affected by my attack.

"Where do you think you're going, murderer?" He asked with a serious glare.

I rolled toward him and picked up a handful of dirt in mid roll. Once I was on my feet I threw it in his eyes then took off in the other direction. Damn these people for taking my equipment! Not long after I began running again I could see the old man running beside me. He was extremely fast. I stopped dead in my tracks and did back flipped while grabbing more dirt. I threw that in his eyes as well only for him to deflect it and send me flying with a single punch. I landed in the dirt with a thud.

"I'm done playing!" He shouted.

I stood up and spit out blood. Was I gonna have to use that technique again? The same one that got me caught in the first place. My thought was yes. This time make the blast a little shorter to remove the strain it put on my body. Yes. This old man was fast and obviously very strong, but there was no way he could withstand this technique.

He neared toward me as I lay in the dirt building ki up in my stomach.

"Now surrender and atone for your actions, murderer." He said.

He now stood over me thinking he had won. Thinking I had given up. But he was dead wrong. I looked up into his eyes then I unleashed all the kids I had built up. I jumped into the air and unleashed it all.

"Haaaa!" I shouted in a battle cry.

The old man was sent back several feet by the sheer force of the attack. This time I didn't waste my energy so as soon I attacked I ran for the building to my left. I ran up the wall to the window then hopped up to the next. I then jumped diagonally upward to the drainage pipe and climbed up it to the room. As I looked up over the edge of the roof and pulled myself to my feet I saw the old man. Again! He had gotten to the roof faster than I could even see! Only one person I knew if has been so much more powerful than me. And that was Master.

"I will not let you escape!" He shouted, "Justice will be served!"

At that my mind drifted to a quick memory. I stood in front of a man I had just looked and master circles me. My mind was getting confused and lost at the time.

"Master." I began feeling like a bad person, "Am I a murderer?"

He looked at me sternly and simply said, "Yes."

I looked at my feet. I felt like a monster. I felt like the mist evil person on earth.

"So. That means I'm evil." I said.

He looked at me again through his terrifyingly apathetic mask, "That depends on your reason." He pointed at the man. "Men like this. The true evil of the world diserve to die."

I looked up at him curiously.

"Now some martial artists believe the martial arts should be used for saving people. The katsujinken." He explained, "Others believe it for killing the person you hate. The satsujinken."

I watched him pace around me. The terrifying mass of black standing over me made me shiver wondering what he was about to do

"We as assassins are forced to stay in the middle though." He explained, "We kill for a good cause. We kill those who are truly evil. Some may try to tell you differently but they will never understand martial arts if they stick to one side."

My mind went back to the present. I looked up at the old man. He thought he knew everything. His one sided opinion was getting annoying.

"You think I'm evil." I said standing up, "That's fine. My goal isn't to be seen as a hero."

He raised an eyebrow at me as I stood up.

"My purpose is to punish evil before they can do more harm." I said, "You're Katsujinken aren't you?"

He nodded, "Yes and that is why I must stop murderers like you!"

I looked up at the man. Blocking out the fear with fury.

"I don't care what you think." I got in a stance and charged at him.

He got ready to attack but at the last moment when I was only inches away I unleashed another ki blast that sent both of us flying in opposite directions off the building. I fell to the ground ready to land on my feet. I flipped in midair. And right when I was ready to hit the ground I stopped falling. I was floating several inches off the ground. I looked back and saw a gloved hand holding my collar. Then I looked back and who did I see? You'd expect it to be the old man. Or master. Or even Kensei. Nope none of the above. It was Shi no Kage!

**sorry to leave you on such a big cliffhanger. I just wanted to get this out as soon as possible.**

**If you have any questions feel free to PM me. Enjoy**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I looked up at the main claiming to be Shi no Kage. He stared at me as if looking right through me. Everything about the uniform was spot on. How did this guy know? Did he watch me during missions? Yes he did, but I wouldn't find that out for a while.

He looked into my eyes through his exact replica of my own mask. This was an imposter for sure.

Without thinking I kicked him in the chest having no affect on him due to his armor vest. He only stared at me as if I did nothing. I then outstretched my hand pushing his face away while propping both my feet up on him.

"Stop! I'm here to help." He mumbled.

I ignored his plea and kicked off him breaking his grip.

"Hadji. Execute escape plan V." He said once I landed.

I froze. There was no way this guy knew about my escape plans. Especially not the names for them. I glared at him and he nodded. I heard a thud behind me and looked back. The big old man in the green robes, I would later know him as Miu's grandfather Hayato Furinji, landed from a big leap over the building. I looked back to Shi no Kage but he was gone.

Execute escape plan V. Ugh I hate escape plan V. This plan included acting like the victim who is about to be killed so I could catch them off guard and escape. This was cowardly even for me, but I digress. V was short for victim. Escape plan Victim.

"Do you give up, you murderous scum?" He asked.

I stood up and took a step forward. He looked at me and readied for an attack. Suddenly he raised an eyebrow once I dropped to my knees. I put my hands together and held them over my head as if begging. I then put my acting skills to use and began crying.

"Please!" I said, "Please j-just let me g-go. P-please I d-don't want to d-die."

He raised an eyebrow. "For people like you I will show no mercy."

I could hear footsteps behind me. Lots of them. I could see what Shi no Kage had planned.

"AH! No! Please!" I screamed.

I glanced back and saw a crowd of people marching toward me. But they weren't backup. They were civilians. Men, women, children. Great plan, Shi no Kage. Get Hayato to look like the bad guy and he would let me go. A woman held a big news camera and pointed right at the scene. I then continued the act.

"No please! I don't want to die!" I shouted, "I d-did nothing wrong! Please!"

All the civilians covered their mouths and gasped at what looked like an unfair beating. Whoever this imposter was, he was alright.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to my right. Shi no Kage was back. Hayato raised an angry eyebrow. The crowd gasped in fear.

"Why do you punish this boy?" He asked.

Hayato gritted his teeth in anger as he noticed the news lady.

"He has done nothing wrong." He added.

"Who are you?" Hayato asked.

Shi no Kage did not show any expression, "I am Shi no Kage."

"No you're not. He is!" Hayato shouted, "We even caught him in the uniform."

"But it wasn't intact." He replied, "How can you know?"

Hayato meant to make an argument but only sighed.

"Now." He drew his sword and stood between me and Hayato, "Let this poor boy go or face eternal punishment."

Hayato gritted his teeth. He was defeated. He looked like the bad guy and meant to step forward and fight Shi no Kage. But when he looked at the crowd he realized that he could not fight him and avoid hurting them. So he stepped back and sighed.

"This is not over." He grunted.

Shi no Kage only nodded and said, "Yes it is." He pulled me to my feet and walked me through the crowd, "Come, let me take you to the hospital."

The crowd was full of teary eyed people that were confused as to why a famous murderer defended and innocent boy. That was also part of the plan. Make Shi no Kage look like the good guy so people wouldn't go after him as much. The imposter walked me through the crowd and down the street until we rounded the corner. Then I felt a sharp pain in my neck and I was asleep.

Once I woke up I could not recognize the place I was in. Again!? This was the second time, why couldn't people bring me to a place I actually recognized?

I sat up in a bed that was way more comfortable than any bed I owned. All was dark except for a thin light peeking through the underside of a door. I was relieved that my body didn't hurt. At least I got some decent rest. Wherever I was I was prepared to get out and fast.

I lightly slid out of bed and crawled to the door feeling the cold concrete floor against my bare feet. I was still only in pants. I tip toed toward the light and got on my stomach. I looked through the door and saw a hallway beyond. No feet were outside the door thank god. And I could see two door holes parallel to each other at the end of the hallway and a metal door at the very end.

I got off my stomach and opened the door getting blinded by the hallway light as soon as I did. Then I closed the door behind me and tiptoed down the hallway hiding my ki and keeping my ears peeled for any noises. I stopped before I got to the door and listened to the left and right then moved past the door holes. The big door at the end did not have a hole I could look under. So I pressed my ear to it and listened. In the room beyond I could hear mumbles of voices but couldn't make out what they were saying. Suddenly two of them grew louder and the knob turned. I jumped back and hid behind it as it opened. Two men in black hoods entered and walked toward the room I was just in. I closed their door and silently followed them.

"Let's hope this guy is as good as the master says." The guy said, "What do you think?"

The other guy said nothing, he only kept his eyes forward until they got to the door. Then the silent one stepped in front of him and turned the knob.

I then covered his partner's mouth only to get an elbow to the chest. He turned around, but I grabbed him and threw him over my shoulder onto his back landing a hard fist to his face. The silent one jumped at me with a flying kick which I barely blocked. I stumbled back then regained my footing. He then swung at me and landed a punch to my head once I blocked. He tried to slip behind my back and choke me, but I spun to his back and did so to him.

"You might want to start talking now." I said squeezing his throat, "Where am I?"  
"You are at headquarters." Said a familiar voice at the end of the hall.

I looked up and saw Shi no Kage once more. Standing at his right was a female in tight leather pants, high heeled boots, and a leather hoodie.

I kneed the silent guy in the back and elbowed his pressure point knocking him out. I then tossed him on his friend's back.

"Okay ass hole. I'm gonna spare your life because you helped me." I said, "But you better start talking. Where am I!?"

"Headquarters." He simply said.

"You told me that." I said, "Of what?"  
He chuckled, "The brotherhood, Hadji."

The Brotherhood? An ally. How did he know my name?

"Who are you?" I asked.

The girl made to attack, but Shi no Kage only held out his arm and stopped her. He then raised his right hand and grabbed his vest. Then in one motion he threw off his uniform revealing him to be a man with long, curly hair dressed in a familiar suit and tie. I eyed his mask and noticed that it was in fact different than mine. No markings on it, just flat black.

"Master?" I guessed.

He nodded, "Good to see you Hadji."

I looked at him suspiciously, Master was never this friendly, "You're not Master."

"When the bird is old enough he will fly on his own." He said a familiar saying, "But when the warrior becomes a lone wolf he will die without a pack."

I dropped my guard. It was my master. He had given me this speech before when he was teaching me the concept of being an assassin. I dropped to my knee and bowed.

"Master." I said with a deep sigh of relief, "I... I'm glad to see you."

"Rise Hadji." He said with an other strangely friendly tone.

I got to my feet with a peer of suspicion on my face.

"You don't think I'm really Master." He guessed.

I wasn't surprised that he found that out so quickly and easily, "-Yes."

"I understand." He said.

I glanced at the hooded girl who glared at me.

"My attitude towards you has always been strict and serious." He added pacing toward me, "You are strong now. So you see why I had to be harsh."

He was right. His harshness had turned me into the person I am now.

I nodded, "Yes master."

"But you know of discipline now." he added, "So you don't need to be taught anymore."

I considered his words, was this a test? Or was he really giving me permission? Telling me to be at ease?

I laughed, "I don't know if I'll ever be used to that."

"Akiko." he said looking back at the girl, "Take these two to the briefing room, I need to inform Hadji of our situation."

The girl's eyes widened then glared at me more.

"Akiko." He repeated.

She jumped then bowed. "Yes master." She said in a soft panicky voice.

The girl hopped over to the two unconscious men on the floor and dragged them through the door at the end of the hallway. I caught myself staring at her tight pants as she walked.

"Don't stare." He tapped me on the shoulder.

"Sorry." I said trying not to grin.

We walked to the end of the hallway and turned left. Master flipped a switch and the lights turned on revealing a rather nice living room. A fire place could be seen on the other side of the room. Three huge couches sat in the middle of the room and several arm chairs were along the walls. But no windows.

"Why aren't there any windows?" I asked.

Master sat down in a couch and I sat across from him.

"We are underground." he replied.

"And underground base?" I said, "What happened to the hut?"

"It's still there." He replied, "I only use that for training helpless kids like you."

I felt like laughing, but my instincts kept me from doing so around master.

"Anyway." He said, "I think it's best we get to business."

He handed me a yellow folder. I immediately opened it expecting a target or other type of mission, but to my surprise it was a picture of me. I looked up and he nodded. I lifted the picture and found a personal profile of me.

Hadji Nakamura. Age eighteen. Parents unknown. Siblings unknown. Orphaned as a child.

"You don't know who my parents are?" I asked immediately.

"That is part of your journey." He replied, "Your problem."

I kept reading.

Training, custom assassin Ninjutsu. Creed style weaponry. Ki controll. Masters, Kensei and the Master. Special skills, stealth infiltration. Possesses a strong ki. Kill rate is absolutely flawless. And has a 100% Mission success rate.

I looked up. How did he know all this? Master interrupted me, "I know what you're thinking. I've been watching you."

I read the last bit. Rank, assassin master.

"I'm a master?" I questioned in disbelief.

"Yes." Master simply said.

"What are you?"

"I am an assassin lord." He said, "Next page."

I flipped the page and found a picture of the mute guy who attacked me. He had no hair and a blank bored look on his face.

Name, Wraith. Family unknown. Real name, unknown. Age, unknown. Volunteered for membership. Mute. Training, Kung fu and kendo sword training. Masters, unknown. Special skills, Sword fighting and unarmed combat. Infiltration, and sabotage. Not yet known as an assassin. Mission success rate is flawless.

I looked up, "That one is a good soldier." Master said.

I looked back down and flipped the page. Next was a picture of the other man who attacked me. He had a sarcastic grin on his face and shaggy blonde hair with a scar over his right cheek.

Name, Riki Yokushiku. Age, twenty three. Parents, Akira Yokushiku and Mimu Yokushiku. Siblings, Akiko Yokushiku. Former special ops trainee, bacame an assassin after a failed mission and was claimed as dead.

Training, small firearms and long ranged rifles. Muay thai and basic knife fighting. Masters, Japanese military and Muay thai gym in Bangkok. Special skills. Long range marksmanship, and information gathering. Two failed missions.

"That one has quite the mouth on him, but he's quite the good shot." Master said.

I flipped the page to the final picture which was of the girl, Akiko. She had shoulder length red hair and a cocky smirk on her face.

Name, Akiko Yokushiku. Sibling of Riki Yokushiku. Age twenty one. Criminal record of one breaking in entering, and one count of assault. Joined the brotherhood after her brother bailed her out of jail.

Training. Special forces infiltration and ninjutsu infiltration. Master of sai and knife fighting. And expert weapon thrower. Mission success rate is average.

I looked up, "What is all this?"

"Flip the page." Master said.

I did so and found a list of the members. Information gatherer and team sponsor, The Master. Marksman and co-information gatherer, Riki Yokushiku. Co-infiltrator and thief, Akiko Yokushiku. Saboteur, co-martial artist, and co-infiltrator; Wraith. Team leader, co-martial artist, and lead infiltrator; Hadji Nakamura. Our mission, to rid the world of Yami and other corrupt killers by any means necessary. Team name, Virus team. Martial arts alias, smoking serpent mixed martial arts.

I read the information over a few more times then slapped it shut, "What is this?"

"Your newest assignment. You are now the leader of Virus team." Master explained.

"What about you?" I asked.

"I will merely provide missions and direct connections to the brotherhood."

I sighed and paused, "... What's our mission against Yami?"

"Fight against them from afar." He replied, "Keep their plans at bay."

"What do you mean at bay?" I asked ignoring my tone, "What have they done wrong?"

"Yami follows a code that martial arts should be used for killing."

"But don't we do that too?" I replied.

"Aha." Master said, "But we use it for a good purpose that's the difference. Yami on the other hand does it simply because they enjoy it."

"So what do we do?" I asked, "And why does it say that Wraith and I will be martial artists. We do not fight in the open."

"Indeed." Master stood up and slowly walked to the door, I joined him, "There is currently a battle that Yami intends to start. Their opponent is someone you know."

He pulled out a small picture from his pocket. It was of the old man, Hayato. I read the man's name on the back. Hayato Furinji, the invincible superman.

I stopped at the door as did master, "So if there will be a war between the Yami group and Hayato Furinji-"

"Actually Hayato has an entire dojo of super masters on his side."

"Okay." I began, "So Yami will be busy fighting this dojo. So why don't we let them take each other out and strike from the shadows?"

"It is a good plan." Master said, "But If Yami begin to die they will only take it as a challenge and acceptation of war. Also we need to have people on both sides to gather intel when needed."

That put some of the pieces together. "So one of us will be with Yami while the other is with the Dojo."

"Something like that." Master replied, "Let's involve the others."

He opened the door and we both walked into a big room. On the back wall a giant monitor sat with a computer to the left connected to it. On the right another computer sat. In the middle of the room was a big table with five chairs around it and several files in front of one chair.

"Okay fall in." Master announced.

Akiko slapped her brother awake then Wraith.

"Ugh." Riki grunted, "Wha? What happened?"

"I'll tell you later." She replied, "Get up and fall in."

Riki and Wraith got to their feet and walked over to the table and sat down next to each other. Akiko sat in one chair across from wraith. Master rounded the table and gestured for me to sit down. I looked down and saw Akiko glaring at me still. I ignored her hostility and sat in the chair next to her across from Riki and next to Master's seat at the head of the table.

"Okay glad we're finally all here." Master said.

"Um sorry." Riki interrupted, "I do believe we have a no shirts no shoes no service policy."

I looked down at my scarred and bare chest and then back up at Riki.

"Seriously." He laughed, "Who's the kid? I don't remember us being babysitters."

I looked around and could tell that I was the youngest one there.

"Why don't you shut up and wait for Master to explain." Akiko scolded, "Or would you like to get knocked out again?"

"Thank you Akiko." Master said, "Anyway the reason for today's events and my absence is because we finally have the last piece of our team." He pointed at me, "Everyone, this is Hadji Nakamura. My apprentice."

"Wait." Riki laughed, "So this is the person whom you taught personally? You're kidding right?"

"You seem surprised." I said.

"Well yeah." Riki said, "I expected you to be a little more intimidating."

"I could fix that." I replied.

"Easy." Master said, "And Riki, you don't need to worry he has plenty of experience."

"I doubt it." he laughed, "Sorry boy, you're too skinny to earn my respect."

I leaned back and began to release my ki on him. I glared deep into his eyes releasing as much pressure as I could on him. His grin stayed for a moment then began to slowly fade and a bead of sweat trickled down his face.

He shook his head, "Psh. You trying to scare me. I've heard rumors that wore worse."

"Rumors like Shi no Kage?" I asked, "Yes, that's me and I can tell you now I've killed way more people than you."

"Well I must say!" Riki jumped up.

"Hey!" Akiko jumped up and put her hands between us when we both rose.

Wraith just looked as master who shook his head.

"I kinda want to add one more to my record right now." Riki said with a grin.

"Will you both just shut up!" Akiko pushed us both backward.

Riki kept his glare for a moment but then sat back down. I returned to my chair and Akiko did too.

"Glad you all can get along so well." Master said, "Riki. You and Wraith know your assignments. Akiko and Hadji, come with me."

I stood up and followed Akiko and Master out of the room and to the left. Master flipped on the lights and walked toward the back of the room. It was obviously an equipment room. Five tables were in the middle of the room with tools on them in the process of being built.

Master and Akiko walked to the back where several drawers went into the wall. I joined them when Master got closer to the wall. Akiko stopped me before I got too close and we both just watched.

"I understand your previous uniform was destroyed by Sogetsu Ma, correct?" He said pushing a button on the wall.

"Yes Master." I replied.

"I have an upgraded uniform for you." He said.

Suddenly there was a beeping sound and a drawer opened. Master gestured me over to him.

"It isn't as complicated as your old one." He said, "But it's much more useful."

I looked inside and saw a black cloth on top. I lifted it out and saw that it was a long hoodie made of Kevlar instead of wool. I set it behind me on a table and took out the next piece a flat piece of metal. I unfolded it and saw that it was a vest of some sort.

"Wraith made it himself." Master said.

I looked back, "Well I'll have to thank him then."

"No magnetism and strong as steel."

I set it down and only saw three things left. A utility belt and a utility sash to go across my chest. Finally I saw a new mask that looked like a black skull with lenses for eyes.

"A little more theatrical than your old mask." He said.

I put it on and could see that they weren't just lenses. They were monitors of some sort.

"I put this little baby together myself." Akiko said with her hand on her hip. "You have sonar, night vision, thermal, and regular vision." She touched the ear of the mask, "There is a communicator built in that allows us to contact you and can also record what your enemies say."  
"This one won't break like the last will it?" I asked.

"Made of carbon fiber." She said, "So it won't get crushed to your face, It'll just slice it up."

"Great." I replied nervously, "Can't wait."

"So Hadji." Master said, "What's the situation with your weapons?"

I remembered that after passing out from Sogetsu they were gone. The dojo Hayato owned probably still had it.

"Confiscated." I replied.

"By Ryozanpaku?" He guessed.

I nodded.

"Okay." Master said, "Then you'll go get them back."

That was not part of my plan.

"What?" I asked.

"What's wrong?" Master asked, "Surely it will be no problem right?"

"They're strong as hell." I replied, "You know even the whole team together won't be able to get them back."

Master nodded.

"You can always earn them back." Akiko suggested with her hands on her hips.

"Yeah like they'll trust me again after our little incident." I replied.

"You're afraid." Master declared, "It's okay." He interrupted before I could argue, "I don't blame you. But until you face your fear and join them you won't be getting any more weapons."

Master walked over to the table and stood to the side.

"Only two weapons," He said, "Your shuriken and." He held up a karambit, "This karambit. Other than that. No swords, no bombs, no hidden blades."

I groaned. The master Furinji at that dojo alone was too strong. I was no match for them. But they wouldn't let me earn my weapons back. Not now.

"I can't earn my weapons back." I replied, "By now my story has been spread around that place. And the next member that sees me will want to bring me in. I can't do it."

"Yes you can." Master said, "You just need to try."

"Okay then." I replied, "Then how? How will they ever be willing to give me back my weapons?"

Master scratched his chin underneath his mask then chuckled. Akiko looked at him with a worried look.

"I know of an old friend that would be willing to help you." He said, "But she'd want to train you first."

* * *

**There you have it. Sorry for the long wait. Just wanted to spend a little time thinking up Hadji's new design. **

**Things to address: **

**Virus team**

**The assassin doesn't always work alone. And I wanted to add a team that will help Hadji in his missions rather than leaving him to deal with it alone. I also wanted to bring him closer to the brotherhood.**

**The Master.**

**Even within the brotherhood he is known as The Master. Being a super master of all sorts of ninjutsu and trickery he was able to think up a plan to help Hadji escape from the Elder.**

**Why no new weapons**

**Not only did I want to decrease the amount of different weapons Hadji had, but there is also a secret that his Master is trying to push him towards.**

**Ragnarok**

**Shi no Kage will still be a member of Ragnarok. More will be explained later.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hadji has been reunited with his master and has been made the leader of Virus team. Now the Master tries to convince Hadji to take training from Ryozanpaku. Lets see how this goes.**

chapter 10

"So who is this old friend you want me to meet?" I finally asked later that day at dinner.

Akiko and Riki both looked at Master while Wraith kept his focus on his food. Master looked up at me and leaned back in his chair sipping on his tea.

"It depends." Master said, "Are you willing to help them?"

I considered the question. If it meant getting my gear back it seemed like no big deal. I nodded.

"Yeah." I replied, "What should I do?"

"Well." Master paced over to the monitor then turned completely around, "This person is currently hunting masterfully made weapons and Yami are the ones holding these weapons. If you go to where they are going and help them against Yami, then I'm sure they'll be willing to help you and probably train you."

"Can't you train me?" I asked, "Wouldn't that be better?"

"Perhaps." Master replied, "But training under this person will further help you with you mission."

"And what about Ragnarok?" I asked, "They're gonna want Shi no Kage back soon."

Master scratched his chin under his mask then turned to Riki who had returned to his rice.

"Riki." He said getting his attention, "You'll act as Shi no Kage for Ragnarok. Follow any orders from Odin until Hadji returns."

Riki bowed then returned to eating. I stood up and made my way over to Master who turned to the screen.

"So where will I be meeting this person?" I asked, "And what do they look like?"

"You'll know them when you see them." Master replied, "After all, you've met them before."

I raised an eyebrow trying to guess who he was talking about. He stepped in front of the computer and brought up a map revealing a small temple in the middle of the forest.

A few hours later I was ready to go. I had packed my belts, mask, and weapons into a small bag which I slung across my chest then downloaded my route on my phone. I was to go to a small mining town first to prepare then take action.

Master stood at the bottom of a ladder leading up to a trap door. "Good luck Hadji. And a little word of advice, do not raise your blade to this person."

"Why?" I asked.

"Well lets just say it'll be a waste of a good knife." He replied then stepped to the side.

I climbed up the ladder then opened the hatch at the top. Once out I found myself inside a dark cave and the hatch being located behind a large rock. I climbed out then made my way to the mouth of the cave where I found my motorcycle parked outside with a gillie net covering it. I pulled on my helmet then started it up riding down the trail until I got to the highway. After that it was smooth riding to the town. The place I was going was located within traveling distance, but master made it clear that I needed to get there in mere hours so I took my bike instead.

After and hour long ride I finally entered the town which was pretty small in size. A gas station was located right on the outskirts and a large city hall sat in the middle of main street surrounded by houses. Any other building on main street was a bar or some type of drug place. I needed a place to get ready though so I parked my bike in the gas station parking lot then walked inside to get a bottle of water.

"Will there be anything else sir?" The cashier asked.

"No thanks." I replied, "Um listen is there a motel around here?"

"Yeah." He pointed west down main street, "Go all the way down main street and take the last left. You can't miss it."

I waved and rode my bike to that location and sure enough there it was. The "Otaku" motel. I parked outside then made my way to the front desk where an old obese man sat eating a bowl of noodles.

"I'd like a room please." I said putting my pay on the counter.

He looked up, "That's too much."

"The extra is to forget you saw me." I said with an intimidating glare.

I smiled greedily and took the money, "Have a good day mr. ghost man."

I turned around and walked into the closest room to the office setting down my bag and helmet on the bed. I had three hours until the person I was to protect was going to be active. That meant two hours until I had to go. I looked at the map on my phone again and saw that it was only a mile from my location. Plenty of time to meditate and build up my ki.

After two hours I was fully rested and focused. The sun was setting making the sky a beautiful bright orange with purple just over the mountains. It was time. I unzipped my bag and strapped on my belts and knife. Then put on my gloves and mask and went outside with my hood up and attention to the west.

I looked around and saw hardly anybody around. A few people across the street and in a yard next door to the motel. Still too public. I turned around and ran up the wall to the roof where I made my way towards the other side of the building towards the woods. Once there I hopped from tree to tree for miles following the directions on my phone until finally I was there. I stood behind a few trees looking at the temple where people were just starting to get there. I put my phone away then crept to the temple building where I crawled underneath to watch. I sat there waiting, my eyes adjusting to the darkness. A while passed as the sky grew darker and the men in the area, armed with katanas; bows; and spears, began to light torches and look around.

"So is she really going to be here?" I heard one of them say, "The heaven sent child?"

"Apparently." another replied, "She is here for a special sword."

"Well she's shit out of luck then." He laughed, "She's way out numbered."

Suddenly a shuriken stuck in the ground and they all drew their weapons looking at the cliff overlooking the area. Time for action. I looked up as well seeing a dark figure jump from the cliff and land in the middle of the crowd. It was a girl! She looked no older than me and wielded a huge katana and donned a pink kimono. Something about her high pony tail seemed familiar to me, but I shook it off as she began to battle the entire crowd.

She was good. Scary good. Her sword looked like it was part of her at one point as she cut down enemies surprisingly not killing any at all. She frequently broke their weapons leaving them defenseless. However, no matter how good she was she still got hit by the numerous masters in the crowd. I even began to see her kimono rip.

She kicked one guy backwards and he fell very close to my position. This was my turn. I popped out from underneath the house and pulled him downward, stabbing him in the throat and pulling him underneath the house. I then went outside onto the roof where I had a clear view of the battle. All the torches gave me a brilliant idea. Classic ninja time. I hopped down into a nearby bush where I took out six shuriken. Six torches to put out. As they all cut and fell from the woman's blade I readied my first star then hurled it at the first torch putting the light out. A few of the men looked around for me but found nothing. I then hurled another and another, until all the torches were out and the battle was left in complete darkness. The only one who's eyes were adjusted was me. Ten masters including the woman, no problem. I made a silent dash toward the crowd and immediately readied my karambit. I had five of them lined up and took the opportunity.

I stabbed the first one in the throat bringing him down the the ground then moved to the next. They were alert now, so I sped it up. I hopped over to the next and slashed open his throat in a single swing then moved to the next. I slashed again then moved to the next. One by one all five men went down in a second, a splat of red mist erupting from their bodies. Finally all five men were either dead or bleeding out quickly. I looked at the remaining three men that were still armed and saw them squinting to see me as was the woman. I took this opportunity and ducked into a bush behind me. I was gone.

The three men looked around but only saw each other, then the woman. The three of them resumed their battle with her deflecting all of their attacks with ease. I watched from a close turning on my nightvision so I could get a better view of it. She locked swords with one then pushed him back turning around and deflecting an oncoming attack. Then she ducked a third strike and knocked both of them into each other. Once they both recovered they all three surrounded her with their weapons held high. She did not move. Instead she just kept her head down and took a deep breath.

"Take her now!" One said.

In a flash the woman was in a different pose. Her raven hair hung over her shoulder and her katana parallel to the ground. In seconds all three of them were left with only the hilts as their blades fell to the ground in pieces. She twirled her blade and resheathed it as they all ran in my direction for a fallen weapon that was still intact. I held my breath then popped out slicing the closest one's throat. The second one picked up a sword and swung horizontally at me. I ran at him and slid underneath his blade while hooking my Karambit on his shin driving him to the ground. He fell flat then I jumped up with my blade held above my head and drove it through his neck in one downward swing. The third ran at me and swung downward only to hit the corpse of his ally. He turned again and grabbed me by the collar and held his blade to my throat, I instinctively put my blade in the way to protect myself. He tried to push against it with brute force but simply kicked me backwards when he failed.

My mask came flying off revealing my face. I flipped my hood on once more then waited for his next attack. Again he got eager and ran at me with his sword behind him. He attemped to impale me, but I jumped to the side and grabbed the hilt of his blade. Then in one motion I ripped the weapon from his hands and decapitated him in one swing. He fell to the ground and at the sound of the thud I flicked the blood off the blade and stuck it into the ground. The woman was still there when I turned around to pick up my mask. She held it just staring at me not saying a word.

I remembered my master's words. Do not raise your weapon to them. So I dropped my blade and put my hands up. "I mean you no harm."

She said nothing again, "Are you alright?" I asked.

Again she said nothing, but this time she approached me. I lightened my footing ready to evade an attack. She was now mere feet from me. And I could clearly see her face now. It was that girl. From my mission to protect Dono Kosaka. She looked just like I remembered, but with different clothes and bigger boobs.

"You." I said, "You're that girl."

She peered at me.

"Do you remember me?" I asked after a moment of silence.

She nodded, "You are... that boy... The one who... kills."

I hung my head, "Look. I understand you don't like my path, but this is what I must do. Anyway, does Ryozanpaku still have my weapons?"

She took another step forward then extended her arm revealing a silver blade from her wrist. She was wearing them.

"Hey!" I said as she walked away, "Give those back!"

"You aren't... skilled enough." She said looking over her shoulder.

I gritted my teeth, "I am too. You have no Idea."

She pulled her sword in less than a second and held it to my chin, "You're dead."

I sighed knowing that even though it was a surprise attack it would have been a loss either way, "So what do I have to defeat you in battle?"

She nodded, "I can train you... if you want."

"Um... no." I said waving my hands, "It's nothing personal. I just don't feel like running from the police any time soon."

"I won't... call the police." She said sheathing her sword and approacing a fallen sword.

"Yeah but your little friends will." I said.

"Hm." She picked up the fallen katana then looked back at me throwing me my mask, "You need courage... I won't let them... call the police."

I caught it, "Like that would stop them."

"I understand." She said with a serious look.

"What?"

"Your path." She added, "I... understand why... you walk it."

I looked away, "No you don't."

"You kill... to protect people from... truly evil ones." She replied.

I sighed again. She was right.

"Come to our dojo." She said, "Come without remorse or fear... I will train you... And if you succeed... you'll get your weapons... back."

I looked back and saw her walking away, "Hey." I called, "What's your name?"

"Shigure Kosaka." She replied, "Your Hadji Nakamura... right?"

I nodded, "Yeah."

"I'll see you around... then." She said taking a step, "Don't make me... wait." Then she jumped into the forest and disappeared into the darkness.

I put on my mask then pressed on the earpiece that called master.

"Master." I said, "I've met your contact."

"How'd it go?" He asked hopefully.

I looked at the spot of broken trees where Shigure had disappeared into, "She was... strange."

"You're strange, Hadji." Master replied, "And yes I know she isn't the most normal girl you'll ever meet."

"So what should I do?" I asked, "She offered to train me right off the bat. Why is that? Why did she not try to fight me or turn me in? I thought Ryozanpaku didn't like me."

"Well yes, you're right. They don't like you." Master said, "However. The woman you met today is part of the weapon world just like you and I. She understands why you walk your path and why you fight to kill. Despite her not liking it."

"So why does she want to train me?" I asked.

"Probably because she thinks she can change your path and make you stop killing." Master replied, "You have already become an expert in Satsujinken weapons. Now you must look into Katsujinken as well if you want to master the full aspect of martial arts."

"Well actually, master." I said, "I don't really care about the aspect of martial I really want..."

"Yes?" Master said sounding excited, "What is your goal?"

I took a gulp, "To find my sister."

"Ah. I see." Master said, "Well that is understandable. But you do not know where she is or who may have her. What if they are too strong for you?"

"Well..."

"Hadji." He said, "Take this training. Take as much training as you can. You need to be as strong as possible. Come back to base."

I pushed the ear piece again then went back to the motel. Then I hopped back on my bike and headed back to the cave where I opened the same trap door and climbed down into the base. Master sat in the living area with Akiko who held a cup of tea in her hands.

"Welcome back." Master greeted.

I bowed, "Thank you."

Akiko gestured me over to her and patted the cushion next to her. I sat down and she handed me a cup of tea.

"I think your goal is very sweet." She said.

I took the cup and took a sip.

"Akiko has volunteered to help you on your quest." Master said, "After you've done this training of course."

Shigure remained in my brain the whole way over here. Why did master send me on missions to help her? Twice.

"Master." I began, "How do you know that woman?"

Master sat back. His mask held back any emotions, but I could tell he felt something.

"Well." he sighed, "Lets just say we have a pretty short history, but we've still known each other for a long time."

That didn't really answer my question, but before I could say any more Akiko jumped in.

"You should get some rest." She said, "You're going to training tomorrow."

"Trying to get rid of me?" I joked.

"No you just need to get training so you can get rid of your fear." She said.

"She's right." Master said, "You fear the more skilled masters. And I'm sure miss Kosaka will help you overcome it."

I went to sleep only thinking of my sister. My oldest memory of her. I sat in the living room with her playing with a small book about shapes. I was only eight then and she was only five. She had short black hair and big brown eyes just like me, only she had the cuteness of a little kid. I was watching a tv show about some sort of weird yellow sponge, I had never seen it before and it didn't look like it was from this country.

I laid in my bed rethinking the scene when suddenly I remembered. I looked over at her on the couch as she flapped the pages as if it were a bird.

"Hadji." She said in a small sweet voice, "Why are you so big?"

I laughed because it was a silly question, "Because I'm the best!"

She giggled, "You are the best."

I returned to my show when suddenly she hugged onto my arm.

"Hadji." She said in a curious voice.

I looked over. Her face was very close to mine which made her face appear wider than it actually was.

"What's a twerp?"

I had heard people get called twerps before, but I didn't really know what it meant. All I knew was that it meant something bad.

"I don't know." I said tapping my chin and kicking my feet trying to think of an answer. "Why?"

"Well." She said, "The kids at school call me a twerp. Himika the twerp."

My eyes shot open and I stared at the black ceiling.

"Himika." I said with a startle.

"What?" I heard.

I looked over and saw Akiko on her stomach. My bed was in the corner of the room. Wraith's bed was on the other corner next to mine. Riki's was on the wall next to Wraith and Akiko was on the wall next to my bed. I still felt uncomfortable with sharing a room with a girl, but I didn't complain. Master said we had to get used to it and stop being immature.

"What?" I asked.

"You said something." She hopped up then walked over to me.

She stood over me with her hands on her hips, "Talking nonsense in your sleep?" She whispered.

"My sister." I whispered. "I remember her name was Himika."

Akiko took a knee making it easier to see her in her pink pajama bottoms and grey tank top that exaggerated her boobs.

"Himika." She said, "Good name. I wish I had a little sister. All I have is Riki and well."

We both looked at Riki who tossed and turned mumbling in his sleep.

Akiko and I both laughed.

"It's good you at least remember her name."

"I should get back to sleep." I turned over.

Akiko stood up with her hands on her hips again, "Fine. Don't talk to me."

I sat up, "I didn't mean anything."

"Hehe. I was kidding." she replied, "Go back to sleep."

* * *

**There you have it. Sorry for the long wait. Hadji is starting to get closer to Ryozanpaku. Although it would have been smarter to make Wraith infiltrate them. So why did the master send Hadji? Just wait and see, Hadji begins his training with Shigure soon. Until next time.**


End file.
